custombioniclesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Historia Zdrajcy
| Długość=dotychczasowa: 16 części }} Info Jest to opowieść o Radaxie - makucie, który zapragnął przejąć władzę nad BoM i zapanować nad Wszechświatem na długo przed tym, zanim dokonał tego Teridax. Część 1 - Eksperymentowałem dzisiaj z nowym Rahi, ale nie wiem, czy dobrze wyszedł... - powiedzał Radax. Był to wysoki makuta, uskrzydlony, zaopatrzony w Buławę Transmutacji.Jego maska przypominała Kanohi Mahiki, ale nie używał jej zbyt często, gdyż jego zadanie było raczej mało związane z jej mocą. Był teraz w swoim pokoju. - Zawsze możesz je przerobić. - odparł Texak. Texak był najlepszym przyjacielem Radaxa.Często wybierał się z nim na eskapady do Metru Nui ; zazwyczaj z nudów, czsami jednak także dla rozrywki.Podobnie jak jego kompan, posiadał skrzydła, jednak nie potrzebna mu była żadna broń czy narzędzie.Jego zadaniem było głównie patrolowanie wyspy Destral, był także jednym z najlepszych poruczników Miserixa. - Albo je zlikwidować. - dodał Bidik. Kolejny przyjaciel Radaxa, jednocześnie jeden z najlepszych.Ten silnie zbudowany makuta, o czerwonej barwie zbroi, miał za zadanie(podobnie jak Radax tworzyć nowe Rahi.Oczywiście jak pozostali kompani także miał skrzydła. - Nie lubię niszczyć swojego tworu - uznał Radax. - Ale jeśli coś jest niedoskonałe, to po co to tak po prostu zostawiać na pastwę losu? - odrzekł Bidik. - Przecież będzie potem obiektem kpin, wszyscy będą się z tego czegoś śmiać, zaś ta istota będzie musiała się odizolować od reszty świata. Po co? Nie lepiej oszczędzić mu cierpień? - Nie to miałem na myśli.Przecież można to zabrać do archiwum, które znajduje się w podziemiach twierdzy. Będzie tam sobie żyło do czasu, gdy komuś nie wpadnie nowy pomysł do głowy i nie uwolni tego, poczym przerobi ją w jakąś znacznie lepiej przystosowaną do życia na wolności formę. Część 2 Nieco później Radax udał się do swojego laboratorium, myśląc o swoim nowym Rahi. Było to wielkie pomieszczenie, zawierające mnóstwo klatek z różnymi Rahi. Przez niemal całe pomieszczenie ciągnęły się półki, na których były umieszczone fiolki z różnymi substancjami, choć wiele z nich było dość rzadko używane. Na przeciwko drzwi do laboratorium znajdowało się biurko, prz którym Radax dokonywał pewnych zapisków. Kiedy wszedł i spojrzał na klatkę owego stworzenia, zaczął się zastanawiać , czy jego pomysł umieszczenia tego czegoś w archiwach Bractwa był trafny. Może faktycznie lepiej to zniszczyć? - pomyślał. Ta istota nie nadawała się raczej do przerobienia, bowiem miała tak odrażający wygląd, że chyba nic już nie można było z tym zrobić. Osiem nóg, trzy głowy, rozdwojony ogon i wygląd, bardziej obrzydliwy od samego Tren Kroma '' - ocenił swoje ,,dzieło".- ''A może jednak coś jeszcze z tego będzie?Hmmm... Usiadł i przez chwilę myślał. - Mam!Jestem genialny! - obwieścił, chociaż nie wiadomo komu. Nagle do jego laboratorium wpadł zdyszany Spiriah. - O co chodzi? - zapytał Radax.- I w ogóle czemu przychodzisz do mnie o tej porze? - Posłuchaj, mam dla ciebie propozycję... - zaczął Spiriah, ale nagle urwał. - Eee... to twoje dzieło? - zapytał z niedowierzeniem. - Bynajmniej, to dzieło mojej Buławy. - zażartował Radax, po czym wrócił do tego, co zaczął mówić Spiriah.- A więc co chcesz mi powiedzieć? - Hahaha! - zaśmiał się Spiriah, poczym dodał. - Jeśli myślisz, że to coś ma się spodobać Miserixowi, to się grubo mylisz. - Nie marnuj mojego cennego czasu!Mów, co chcesz i odejdź, bo mam jeszcze dużo do zrobienia. - Więc, proponuję, abyśmy razem tworzyli Rahi. - odparł Spiriah, po czym dodał. - Byłem taki zdyszany, gdyż gonili mnie strażnicy, bo nie można się kręcić po nocy a nie chciałem zostać ukarany.Zresztą kto wie, co Miserix kazałby ze mną zrobić, przecież może nas karać na wiele sposobów. - Wiesz, nie najgorszy pomysł - uznał Radax.- Ale wolę pracować sam. Nagle do laboratorium ktoś zapukał. - Nie otwieraj, błagam. - szepnął Spiriah. - Nie rób nic to odejdą.W ogóle jakim prawem weszli do mojego pokoju bez mojej zgody? Potem przez chwilę nasłuchiwali.Po pewnym czasie usłyszeli kroki, oddlające się od drzwi. - Uff..- westchnął z ulgą Spiriah. Jakieś 15 minut później wyszedł z laboratorium, a potem z pokoju, by udać się do swojego. Część 3 Podczas najlbiższej nocy Radax nie mógł spokojnie spać. Śniło mu się, że został zmieniony przez jakiegoś makutę w bestię, po czym został wygnany przez Miserixa i błąkał się po Metru Nui, które było jakoś dziwnie puste. Po pewnym czasie nagle zaatakowały go Rahi. Chwilę później obudził się wystraszony. Nie mógł nic z siebie wykrztusić. Po kilku minutach wstał z łóżka, po czym zaczął chodzić wzdłuż pokoju, w tę i z powrotem. Co to mogło znaczyć? - zaczął się zastanawiać. - Czy to był jakiś proroczy sen, który zapowiedział mi moją przyszłość? Czy może to były moje podświadome obawy, które w jakiś sposób tłumiłem w sobie? A może to po prostu nic nie znaczący film, którego autorem była moja podświadomość? Kto wie, co jeszcze umysł makuty jest w stanie wymyślić. '''Tylko dlaczego akurat we śnie?' Ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju. Jednak teraz nie był w stanie jej rozgryźć, gdyż jego jego umysł w tej chwili był zbyt zmęczony, a także wręcz prosił się o sen. Początkowo ciężko mu było zasnąć, ale w końcu zapadł w głęboki sen. Następnego dnia, Radax udał się do Miserixa. Kiedy wszedł do komnaty, gdzie znajdowł się wielki tron przywódcy Bractwa Makuty, a także jeziorko w kształcie Kanohi Kraahkan, spostrzegł, że Miserix jest wyraźnie zamyślony. Radax nie odważył się nic powiedzieć, dopóki wielki mistrz, przypominający swoim kształtem i wyglądem wielkiego smoka, nie podniósł głowy, aby zwrócić swoje spojrzenie na niego. - Witaj, bracie. W jakim celu do mnie przychodzisz? - odezwał się Miserix. - Bo widzisz, mam pewną sprawę, która nie daje mi spokoju... - To tak jak ja.- spostrzegł przywódca Bractwa Makuty. - Hmmm... dziwne. Ale czy Tobie także się coś śniło? - zagadnął Radax. - Ymm... nie. Chodzi tu o zupełnie coś innego. - To znaczy? - Wydaje mi się, że Mroczni Łowcy planują coś przeciwko nam. Mam pewne podejrzenia wobec Roodaki... - Dlaczego? Przecież ona sprzedaje nam informacje o Mrocznych Łowcach, więc niby dlaczego miałaby do nich należeć? - A nie podejrzewasz, skąd ona tak dużo o nich wie? Wątpię, czy bałaby na tyle dobrym szpiegiem, by wkraść się do ich fortecy i wyjść z tamtąd żywa. Z kolei dziwnym wydaje się, by zawiązała jakiś układ z którymś z Mrocznych Łowców. TSO prędzej czy później dowiedziałby się o tym, i zabiłby ich obydwu. Istnieje możliwość, że ona dałączyła do Mrocznych Łowców, a w związku z tym srzedaje informacje nie tylko nam o nich, ale także im o nas. Coś czuję, że doprowadzi to za jakiś czas do konfliktu między obiema organizacjami, a tego wolałbym uniknąć. Jeżeli wywiąże się wojna, wówczas wielu z nas zostanie zabitych, a to może doprowadzić do innych dramatycznych wydarzeń, które potem mogą doprowadzić do zniszczenia naszego wszechświata. Więc lepiej tego uniknąć. - Bezgranicznie się z Tobą zgadzam, Miserixie. - A więc co ty chciałeś mi przekazać? Wspomniałeś coś o swoim śnie... - Tak. Otóż śniło mi się, że zostałem przemieniony przez któregoś z członków naszego bractwa w jakiegoś dziwnego potwora, po czym Ty mnie wygnałeś. Jakiś czas potem błąkałem się po Metru Nui, aż nagle wyskoczyły jakieś mięsożerne Rahi, które mnie chciały zabić. Potem się obudziłem... Czy wiesz, co to mogłoby oznaczać? - Cóż...- zamyślił się Miserix. Nagle odezwał się, jakby nie na temat. - Czy masz jakieś problemy psychiczne, coś cię dręczy? - W zasadzie nie. Odkąd pamiętam, nie borykałem się z żadnymi szczególnymi problmami. - A może czegoś się obawiasz? Boisz się, że coś się wydarzy? - Nie. Póki co życie Bractwa jest niezakłócone, więc raczej nie powinno się nic stać, no chyba, że to, o czym przed chwilą mówiłeś. - Wiesz, mimo wszystko wydaje mi się, że może to mieć związek z przyszłością. Twoją przyszłością. - Mam nadzieję, że jednak to tylko nie możliwe do spełnienia proroctwo, a ja będę wiódł znacznie lepsze życie. - pocieszył się Radax. - Oby. Część 4 Mniej więcej w południe wszyscy makuta zebrali się na placu treningowym, aby podszkolić swoje umiejętności. Nie zabrakło tam także Radaxa, Texaka i Bidika. Wszyscy makuta czekali niecierpliwie, aż przybędzie Miserix, aby móc rozpocząć trening. Kiedy w końcu przybył, wraz z Teridaxem i Antrozem, którzy mieli doskonałe pojęcie o walce, powitał wszystkich makuta przemówieniem: - Witajcie Bracia! Chciałbym Was powiadomić, iż macie dzisiaj możliwość podszkolenie się w walce i udoskonalenia swoich umiejętności taktycznych. Macie tu szeeroki wybór obiektów, na których możecie trenować. Od zwyczajnych manekinów po niebezpieczne roboty, specjalnie przystosowane do walk. Możecie także walczyć z innymi makuta. To, w jaki sposób się będziecie szkolić zależy od Was.Życzę miłego treningu! Chwilę później odszedł wraz z Antrozem,reszta makuta się porozchodziła po placu, zaś Teridax pozostał na miejscu, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć Bratwu, ale się wahał.Wkrótce potem odszedł do fortecy. Tymczasem Radax, wpatrując się w odchodzącego makutę, próbował zgadnąć myśli Teridaxa.Nagle jednak został zaatakowany przez Bidika, który chciał wypróbować na nim swoje umiejętności. Radax upadł na ziemię. Bidik stanął nad nim. - Masz zbyt wolną reakcję. - rzekł. Radax przez chwilę nic nie mówił. Nie zamierzał jednak od razu zaatakować. Był o wiele sprytniejszy. Szukał w Bidiku słabego punktu. Intuicyjnie wyczuł , że jest to punkt, znajdujący się tuż pod mostkiem w jego klatce piersiowej. Nagle się odezwał: - Chcesz się przekonać? Bidik, w przeciwieństwie do Radaxa, polegał na swojej sile. Właśnie zamierzał uderzyć swoim ostrzem, kiedy nagle Radax uderzył go pięścią w miejsce tuż pod mostkiem. Bidikowi na chwilę zabrakło oddechu, po czym upadł i zwinął się z bólu. - Do zwycięstwa nie wystarczy jedynie siła, lecz spryt. - dał dobrą radę Radax, po czym odszedł w dalszą część placu. Był to wielki obszar, na którym były porozstawianie manekiny, różnego rodzaju drabinki, obrotowe słupy z kolcami itp. Po placu chodziły także roboty, zapragramowane tak, aby tuż po spotkaniu z jakąkolwiek inną istotą rzuciły się na nią, aby z nią walczyć. Radax spostrzegł jak Texak walczy z jednym z takich robotów. Poradził sobie z nim dość szybko: robot chciał rzucić się na niego, ale Texak przeskoczył nad nim i uderzył go w tył głowy, po czym za pomocą swojej maski, Kanohi Krakin uformował z energii cienia ostrze, które wbił w robota i to go zniszczyło. Makuta po chwili zauważył Radaxa, po czym zawołał do niego: - Zawalczyłbyś? - Z przyjemnością! - odrzekł entuzjastycznie Radax po czym wyciągnął swoją Buławę Transmutacji. Cierpliwie czekał, co zrobi Texak. Postanowił powoli zbliżać się do niego, po czym nagle zaatakować.Texak go jednak przechytrzył. Wytworzył za nim Muaka z cienia, który poruszał się bezszelestnie za przeciwnikiem. Radax się jednak w jakiś dziwny sposób zorientował .Gwałtownie się odwrócił i odciął głowę Muaki poziomym cięciem buławy. Makuta z maską formowania cienia był zaskoczony. Radax wykorzystał to, nacierając na Texaka i powalając go. Zamiarzał go ostatecznie obezwładnić, jednak leżący na ziemi makuta zdążył stworzyć sobie miecz, więc buława Radaxa napotkała przeszkodę. Początkowo Texak opierał się rywalowi, jednak w pewnym momencie zaczął nacierać tak mocno, że miecz z cieni się rozszczepił. Buława o mało co nie odcięła połowy jego ręki. Zdążył jednak się odturlać i wstać. Radax zamachnął się swoją bronią, ale Texak się schylił i chwycił przeciwnika za obie nogi. Ten upadł, zaś jego buława odskoczyła w górę. Kilka razy obróciła się w powietrzu, po czym wylądowała w rękach zwycięzcy. Po chwili wskazał czubkiem buławy na Radaxa, po czym powiedział: - Poddaj się. - Chyba nie zamierzasz mnie zabić? - spytał z niedowierzeniem Radax. - A co jeśli? - Zabiłbyś przyjaciela? - Oczywiście, że nie! - oznajmił jakby z radością Texak, po czym wyciągnął rękę do kompana. Nagle jednak coś wyczuł i odskoczył. Radax chwilę później zorientował się dlaczego.Nagle wyrósł pod nim niewielki mur, z którego spadł na plecy. To była sprawka Bidika, który przy pomocy swojej maski, przypominającej Kanohi Ruru, wypiętrzył ten mur. Wcale nie zamierzał walczyć z Radaxem i Texakiem, po prostu chciał się przed nimi popisać. Oboje spojrzeli w stronę, gdzie stał Bidik. - I co, nieźle no nie? - spytał, wychodząc zza skały. - Moja jest nieco bardziej wydatna, gdyż dzięki niej mogę tworzyć wszystkie obiekty z cienia. - dodał Texak. - Ale twoje się łatwo rozlatują - odrzekł Bidik. - Przestańcie się kłócić jak dzieci! - uspokoił obojga Radax, wstając nieco obolały z ziemi.- Po prostu każdy z nas ma inną moc maski, a także każdy z nas podczas walki myśli o innej taktyce. Wkrótce cała trójka zaczęła rozmawiać o walce, jednak Bidik po pewnym czasie był zmuszony odejść, gdyż Antroz, który niespodziewanie przybył, wyzwał go na pojedynek. Po chwili Texak powiedział do Radaxa: - Wiesz co, to wszystko czasem mi przypomina o wojnach. - Których? - Takich jak np. wojna domowa matoran. - Ale do czego nawiązujesz? - Mianowicie walka przedstawicieli swojego gatunku między sobą. Pomyśl co by się stało, gdyby tak nagle wszyscy powybijali siebie nawzajem? - A więc jesteś przeciwny takim treningom? - Po prostu żle mi się kojarzą. Ale gorsza jest tylko jedna rzecz. - Jaka? - Obalanie Mata Nui. Pamiętasz Ligę Sześciu Królestw? - No pewnie. - Chcieli obalić Wielkiego Ducha, na co my im nie pozwoliliśmy. - Całe szczęście. Strach pomyśleć co by było gdyby zawładnęli światem. - Cóż, wiele złych rzeczy. Część 5 Niedługo potem rozmowa się skończyła, zaś Radax udał się do swojego pokoju, a potem laboratorium. Miał już w głowie pomysł, jak mógłby przerobić tego nędznego Rahi, którego stworzył kilka dni temu. Stanął przed jego klatką, po czym powiedział, jakby do niego: - Cóż, maszkarado, pora żeby cię przerobić. Otworzył klatkę , po czym wytargał z niej dziwne stworzenie. Umieścił je na małej platformie, do kórej przymocował stopy Rahi, aby nie mógł uciec. Jednak ono szamotało się we wszystkie strony, próbując się wyrwać z więzów. Po chwili Radax wyciągnął swoją buławę i strzelił prosto w Rahi. Nagle ono pokryło się dziwną, zielonkawą aurą, po czym zaczęło zmieniać kształ. Ryczało przy tym z bólu, lecz na szczęście trwało to jedynie kilkanaście sekund. Gdy makuta skończył, spojrzał na swoje dzieło i westchnął: - Nareszcie coś, na co aż miło spojrzeć. Rahi, którego teraz przerobił, posiadał cztery nogi, oraz dwie kończyny, którymi mógł chwytać zdobycz. Przód jego ciała wyglądał jak u Visoraka. Radax był zadowolony z siebie. Postanowił pójść po Texaka i Bidika, aby ocenili jego dzieło. Kiedy w końcu przyszli, byli pod wrażeniem nowego wytworu Radaxa. - Nieźle się postarałeś. - ocenił Texak. - Ale mogłoby mieć też kolce, wiesz, tak żeby było bardziej straszne. - Nadałeś mu już jakąś nazwę? - spytał Bidik. - Tak.Szybowy Zaczajacz. - Dlaczego szybowy?- zapytał Texak. - Bo przerobiłem go specjalnie tak, aby był przystosowany do życia w Moto-szybach. - Według mnie można go już pokazać Miserixowi. - uznał Bidik.- Jeśli uzna, że jest dobry, to wypuścimy go do takiego szybu i zobaczymy, jak sobie poradzi. - Ale po co chcesz go umieszczić w Moto-szybie? - zwrócił się do Radaxa Texak. - Przecież może spowodować różne awarie, bo polując, może uszkodzić strukturę szybów. - My makuta, mamy tworzyć Rahi, które w pewnym sensie ,,ubarwią" ten świat. Więc czemu nie można stworzyć czegoś takiego? - W sumie masz rację. Nagle nowe Rahi Radaxa wyrwało się z wiązów i rzuciło się na niego, tratując go i wybiegając z laboratorium. Tymczasem buława Radaxa uderzyła w posadzkę, wystrzeliwując strumień energii. - No nie...- westchnął Radax wstając i podnosząc buławę. Strumień energii odbił się od kilku metalowych części w laboratorium, po czym w sufit i nagle......trafił w ostrze Buławy Transmutacji. Radax, Texak i Bidik patrzęli na nią, jak na wyrok śmierci. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Nagle buława zaczęła świecić. - Co się dzieje? - zapytał Bidik. Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź. Światło zaczęło potęgować swoją jasność. Po chwili nastąpił wybuch. Dwukrotnie zwiększona energia z buławy objęła swoim działaniem całe laboratorium. Radax, Texak i Bidik zaczęli zwijać się z bólu, gdyż moc buławy zaczęła działać również na nich. Radaxowi nagle zaczęła powiększać się lewa ręka, w której nie trzymał buławy. Zaczęła napęczniać i pogrubiać się. Texak też się wydawało, że coś takiego czuł, ale w jego przypadku promienie nie zaczęły wprowadzać zmian w strukturze jego organizmu. Zupełnie inaczej było w przypadku Bidika. Energia zaczęła dosłownie zmieniać kształt jego ciała. Instynktownie wyciągnął swoje ostrza, gdyż czuł się, jak w starciu z jakimś przeciwnikiem. Nagle jednak jego palce zaczęły się zrastać z bronią; w końcu cała jego ręka zespoliła się z tymi ostrzami. W końcu energia z buławy przestała działać. Czując się jakby po narkozie, trzej makuta wstali, poczym zobaczyli skutki mutacji. Energia była tak silna, że zniszczył większość laboratorium. Półki były powyłamywane, fiolki z substancjami zniszczone, klatki Rahi w różny sposób powyginane, poskręcane, zaś samych Rahi już nie było. Promieniowanie było tak silne, że aż zniszczyło te stworzenia. Radax był przerażony. Lecz nie tylko laboratorium: kiedy spojrzał na swoją lewą dłoń, zrozumiał, jaka moc drzemie w jgo buławie. Potem spojrzał na Texaka: o dziwo, nic mu się nie stało. Ale kiedy spojrzał na Bidika, był niezwykle zaskoczony. Bidik po chwili rzekł: - Macie miny, jakby się coś ze mną stało. - No i właśnie w tym problem. - stwierdził Radax. Bidik zorientował się, że nie może stać na dwóch nogach, poza tym, nie mógł ruszać palcami u nóg. Po chwili spojrzał na swoje ręce. Nie miał już normalnych dłoni. Zrosły się one z jego ostrzami, kóre wyciągnął, chociaż sam zastanawiał się po co. Zobaczył, ze na jego tylnych nogach wyrosły małe, hakowate pazury. Poczuł, iż ma bardziej krępą budowę ciała. - Wyglądasz jak...nietoperz.- uznał Texak. - Ale...co się stało?- spytał,mając przykrą świadomość, że teraz może być wyśmiewany przez innych makuta. - Najwyraźniej, kiedy promień trafił w ostrze mojej buławy, moc się spotęgowała i spowodowała taki zmiany. A właśnie - trzeba złapać tego przeklętego Rahi! - Więć na co czekamy?Chodźmy! - powiedział Texak. Po chwili dwaj makuta udali się w stronę wyjścia z laboratorium. Bidik natomiast wstydził się pokazać. - Posłuchaj, wytłumaczę Miserixowi, co się stało, a ty nie będziesz się już musiał wstydzić. - pocieszył go Radax. Chwilę później Bidik bez słowa podążył za dwójką przyjaciół, będąc w przekonaniu, że wszystko pójdzie zupełnie inaczej, niż chciał tego Radax. A jednak się mylił. Kiedy strażnicy forecy Bractwa złapali dziwną kreaturę, przyprowadzili ją do Miserixa. niedługo potem przybyli do niego Radax, Texak i Bidik, którzy opowiedzieli mu, co zaszło. Miserix wybaczył Radaxowi tego incydentu z Rahi, jednak nie mógł nic zrobić, aby Bidik wrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy. Co gorsza, po wyjściu z komnaty Miserixa trójka makuta odkryła, że nie mogą w ogóle zmienić swojego kształtu. Pogrążeni w myślach udali się do swoich pokojów. Radax, tuż po zajściu do pokoju, usiadł na swoim łóżku i zaczął czytać swoje zapiski, aby zabić czas do snu, gdyż słońce już zachodziło. Po kilku godzinach czytania, znalazł coś o Lidze Sześciu Królestw. Wtedy nagle przypomniał sobie swoją rozmowę z Texakiem: ''- A więc jesteś przeciwny takim treningom? ''- Po prostu żle mi się kojarzą. Ale gorsza jest tylko jedna rzecz.'' ''- Jaka?'' ''- Obalanie Mata Nui. Pamiętasz Ligę Sześciu Królestw?'' ''- No pewnie.'' ''- Chcieli obalić Wielkiego Ducha, na co my im nie pozwoliliśmy.'' ''- Całe szczęście. Strach pomyśleć co by było gdyby zawładnęli światem.'' ''- Cóż wiele złych rzeczy.'' Nagle coś uderzyło mu do głowy. A mianowicie zdanie, które sam wypowiedział. Właśnie, co by było, gdyby zawładnęli światem? No cóż, nie można tego przewidzieć. A gdyby ktoś inny tego chciał dokonać i właśnie tego by dokonał? Radax zdał sobie sprawę, że tym kimś może być właśnie on. Część 6 No oczywiście! Czemu to nie on miałby stać się tym, który obaliłby Mata Nui'ego i zawładnął całym światem Matoran? Nic nie stało mu na przeszkodzie. Z wyjątkiem jednego - Miserix był jedyną istotą, która mogłaby mu w tym przeszkodzić. Poza tym, musiał jeszcze przekonać kilku innych makuta, dzięki którym byłby w stanie zrealizować ten cel. Pierwszymi w kolejności byli Texak i Bidik, jednak dwóch makuta to za mało. Postanowił w głowie ułożyć sobie plan, jakby to mógł zrobić. Oczywiście wiedział, iż nie będzie to łatwe. Jednak wystarczyłoby przekonać kilku najważniejszych zaraz po Miserixie członkach Bractwa, i wtedy nie byłoby to już takie trudne. Trzeba jednak zawsze zacząć od najprostszych rzeczy, a w tym przypadku chodziło o przekonanie do tego swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Żeby to jednak zrobić, musiał zaczekać do jutra. Po przespanej nocy, postanowił już wcielić plan w życie. Dobrze wiedział od czego zacznie - mianowicie od tego, żeby udawać miłego, posłusznego Miserixowi makutę. Rankiem udał się do niego, prosząc go o umieszczenie jego nowego Rahi w jego laboratorium. - Ani mi się śni! - warknął Miserix, choć takie zachowanie było dla niego nietypowe. - Chcesz żeby ten twój stwór znowu, że się tak wyrażę, narozrabiał? Przecież jeszcze nawet ty nie znasz charakteru tego stworzenia i nie wiesz, do czego ono może być jeszcze zdolne. - A więc , Miserixie, skoro nie chcesz oddać tego Rahi w moje ręce, mam inną koncepcję, co można z nim zrobić. Mianowicie można by go wypuścić do Meru Nui. Sprawdzilibyśmy wtedy, czy będzie w stanie przetrwać na świecie zewnętrznym. Co ty na to? - Cóż, nie najgorszy pomysł. Ale jak im się wytłumaczysz, jeśli pewnego dnia zaatakuje jakiegoś Matoranina? - Przecież wypadki chodzą nie tylko po makuta. - Masz rację. A więc w południe rozkażę wypuścić tą istotę do Metru Nui. - Doskonale. - powiedział Radax. W duszy chodziło mu także nie tylko o to, że Miserix przystanął na ten pomysł. CHodziło także o to, że spełniła się pierwsza część jego planu, którego nazwał Planem Zdrady. Mianowicie odwrócił uwagę Miserixa drobną błachostką, dzięki czemu nie musi się martwić tym, że Miserix będzie go chciał ewentualnie śledźić. Wychodząc z sali, będąc już odwróconym od przywódcy Bractwa Makuty, uśmiechnął się do samego siebie. Kilka godzin później spotkał się z Teridaxem, który rozpoczął z nim rozmowę: - Myślisz, że wypuszczenie twojego Rahi na wolność przebiegnie pomyślnie? - Wiesz , zdarzają się czasami jakieś wpadki i to niezależnie co robimy. Mimo to wydaje mi się, że powinno to przebiegnąć w miarę szybko i bez jakiegoś szczególnego wypadku. - Taką wpadką jest zniszczenie laboratorium i to? - wskazał na powiększoną rękę Radaxa, zaś całym tym zdaniem nawiązywał on do wielkiego wybuchu w laboratorium oraz lekkie zmutowanie każdego z trzech przebywających tam makuta. - Niestety tak. A to wszystko właśnie przez tego Rahi. Skoczył na mnie, a kiedy się przewróciłem moja buława wypadła miz rąk, i co gorsza strzeliła promieniem, który potem trafił w jej ostrze. Moc się zwiększyła i dokonała tego, co widzisz. - Chodźmy do twojego laboratorium, może coś jeszcze tam zostało. Coś, co może się potem przydać. - No to nie traćmy czasu. - uznał Radax, po czym wraz z Teridaxem udał się w stronę swojego pokoju. Kiedy tam wzaszli, Radax niezbyt miał chęć wchodzić do tego zniszczonego pomieszczenia, jakim była jego pracownia. Ostatecznie postanowił tam wejść. Od czasu, kiedy był tu wczoraj, nic się nie zmieniło. Za to Teridax zauważył tu ogromną zmianę. Niegdyś ciągnące się przez cały pokój półki, z wieloma różnymi substancjami, a także wiele klatek z najprzeróżniejszymi Rahi, teraz - jedno wielkie rumowisko. - Proszę, oto co zostało z niegdyś dobrego laboratorium. A wszystko przez jakieś głupie stworzenie! W Radaxie wezbrała wściekłość. Miał ochotę w coś uderzyć, a ponieważ stał przy ścianie, była ona pierwszą lepszą rzeczą, nadającą się do tego celu. Postanowił przy tym użyć swojej zmutowanej ręki. W końcu z całą siłą uderzył w tą ścianę. W miejscu, gdzie pozostał ślad po jego uderzeniu, zaczęło powstawać coraz więcej pęknięć i w przeciągu kilku sekund ściana rozpadła się, ukazując drogę do podziemnych lochów Bractwa. Teridax był pod wrażeniem siły tego zdarzenia. - Niezwykłe. - powiedział. - Nie sądziłem, że drzemie w tym aż taka siła. - uznał Radax. Po chwili jednak uznał, że należy podjąć z Teridaxem innego rodzaju rozmowę. - Pamiętasz może, jak Liga Sześciu Królestw chciała obalić Mata Nui? - zaczął, choć nie bardzo wiedział, jak jego towarzysz zareaguje. - No oczywiście, jak można nie pamiętać tego zdrajcy Pridaka? Ale od dawna są już tam, gdzie powinni być. - No właśnie. A pomyśl co by było, gdyby tego dokonali? - Nasze Bractwo by padło, ale najważniejszym by było to, że Wielki Duch został by uśpiony, a kto wie, czy tych sześciu głupców nie chciało go nawet wyeliminować? - No tak. A jednak to im się nie udało. A gdyby to zrobił ktoś inny, ktoś, kto nawet wcale nie byłby o to podejrzewany, a jednak uśpiłby Wielkiego Ducha i zawładnął całym światem? - O kim mówisz? - zagadnął go Teridax. To zdanie nagle zamurowało Radaxa. Nie powie przecież, że chodzi tu o niego samego. Postanowił jedynie do tego nawiązać. - O kimś z Bractwa. - powiedział niepewnie. - Po co miałby to robić? - spytał Teridax. -Cóż, może chodziłoby tu wyłącznie o zazdrość? Rozmowę przerwało im nagle pojawienie się Texaka, który wparował do laboratorium, jakby uciekał przed czymś. A jednak nie chodziło o to. Część 7 - Co się stało? - zapytał zdziwiony Radax. On i Teridax byli teraz wpatrzeni w Texaka, który nagle pojawił się w laboratorium. - Chodźcie szybko, musicie to zobaczyć! - zawołał lekko podniecony Texak. - Do komnaty Miserixa! - Ale co? - zapytał Teridax, jednak nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Makuta z Kanohi Krakin już wybiegł z laboratorium. - To trochę dziwne. Nigdy, poza walką oczywiście, nie działał tak szybko. - Skoro tak szybko się pojawił i zniknął może to znaczyć, iż stało się coś naprawdę ważnego. Raczej nie byłby przejęty jakąś błachostką. - stwierdził Teridax. - Też tak uważam. - odpowiedział Radax. - A więc chodźmy to sprawdzić. Po chwili obaj udali się na górę, do pokoju Radaxa, po czym wyszli z niego i udali się do sali, gdzie przebywał przywódca Bractwa, Miserix. Jednak to nie o niego chodziło. O dwóch innych Makuta. Kiedy Teridax i Radax zeszli do poziomu, gdzie była sala Miserixa, zobaczyli, iż wrota do niej są otwarte. Słyszeli także krzyki około kilkunastu makuta. Jednak wśród nich był jeden głos, który był bardzo znajomy Radaxowi - był to Bidik. Z ciekawości aż podszedł szybciej niż Teridax i wszedł do sali. Tam zobaczył między innymi to, co zawsze mógł zobaczyć - Miserixa siedzącego na tronie. Ale nie to było tą rzeczą, którą Texak był tak zachwycony. Była to mianowicie kłótnia dwóch makuta - Antroza i Bidika, wokoło których stała conajmniej większość Bractwa. Chwilę później do sali wszedł Teridax, który także zobaczył, co się dzieje. Jednak nie byłoby tu tylu makuta, gdyby nie temat kłótni Antroza i Bidika. Mianowicie chodziło tu o zdradę. Antroz doniósł Miserixowi o tym, że Bidik planuje przejąć kontrolę nad Bractwem. Miserix kazał strażnikom twierdzy pojmać Bidika i przyprowadzić go do siebie. Między nim a Miserixem nawiązała się rozmowa, podczas której wydało się, kto doniósł na Bidika. Zaczął on się kłócić z Antrozem, po czym wyrwał się z rąk strażników i zaczął się przekrzykiwać z nim, aż do tej pory. Kiedy Radax i Teridax dowiedzieli się od Texaka o tym, co się stało, Radax zaczął się zastanawiać. Czy zatem Antroz już go chciał uprzedzić? Czy jest to jedynie zwykłe kłamstwo, opowiedziane po to, aby wzbudzić w przywódcy makuta respekt? Chodziło o to drugie. Radax jednak nie mógł być tego pewien, ani też nie było to roztrzygnięte przez dwóch makuta, znajdujących się na środku sali naprzeciwko siebie. - Mówię Wam, ten oto makuta to zdrajca i oszust! - zawołał do wszystkich Antroz. - Spójrzcie na jego twarz! Wygląda na niewiniątko, ale w rzeczywistości kryje się pod nią... - A ty jesteś kłamcą, a zrobiłeś to tylko dlatego, że mnie nienawidzisz. - przerwał mu Bidik. - Co to za tłumaczenie? Tłumaczysz się, niczym matoranin otoczony przez Mrocznych Łowców! - Kłamca, cwaniak i samolubny skalny drapieżca! - krzyczał Bidik. Wydawało się, że kłótni tej nie będzie końca. Miserix nie chciał jej przerywać, gdyż nie był pewny co do żadnej ze stron i chciał, aby rozegrali to między sobą. Radax jednak tracił powoli cierpliwość. Poza tym czuł, iż Bidik choć lubi się popisywać i niekiedy podlizywać, jest jednak na tyle rozsądny, że nie byłby w stanie zrobić czegoś takiego. Dobrze wiedział, że to Antroz. W końcu postanowił wyjść ze zbitego tłumu i przerwać to przekrzykiwanie: - DOŚĆ!!! - krzyknął, po czym, gdy zauważył, że cała reszta go słucha, rozpoczął przemowę. - Po co mamy patrzeć, niczym tępe Rahi, jak ci dwaj makuta kłócą się między sobą?Czemu tylko oni rozgrywają to poprzez kłótnię, podczas gdy my się jadynie gapimy i czekamy, aż się to zakończy? Makuta, powinniście mieć własne zdanie! Przecież to przede wszystkim Wasz głos się tu liczy! Powinniście zatem wspólnie rozstrzygnąć, kto tu jest kłamcą, a kto mówi prawdę! Wszyscy makuta(oczywiście bez Antroza i Bidika) zaczęli coś szeptać między sobą, podczas gdy nagle przemówił Miserix: - Radax ma jak najświętszą rację. Powinniśmy razem ustalić, kto tu jest kim. A więc kto z Was, wierzy obecnemu tutaj Antrozowi, który nigdy jak dotąd się nie dopuszcił żadnej złej rzeczy? - w tym momencie wskazał na Antroza, który po chwili rozejrzał się i oniemiał. Prawie wszyscy obecni na sali makuta podnieśli rękę. Było tylko kilka wyjątków: Radax, Texak, Krika i Teridax. - A więc oto rozstrzygło się, kto to jest kłamcą. Pojmać go! - ogłosił, po czym wskazał na Bidika, który był zrozpaczony. - Nie, zaczekajcie! - przerwał Radax. - A czy nie wydaje Wam się, że czasem ktoś zupełnie niewinny, może w rzeczywistości być winowajcą? Przecież zdarzają się cwaniaki. A według mnie, jednym z nich jest właśnie Antroz! Nagle wszyscy makuta, którzy byli za Antrozem, zaczęli krzyczeć i wyśmiewać Radaxa. Po kilku chwilach, kiedy powoli śmiech i krzki cichły, Antroz, zadowolony, odezwał się do Radaxa: - A czy masz na to jakieś dowody? - Nie musi mieć dowodów, bo każdy wie, że ty taki jesteś! - krzyknął Bidik. Ta odpowiedź zdenerwowała Antroza. Po chwili krzyknął: - Ty śmierdzący, przebrzydły nietoperzu! Już miał się rzucić na Bidika, kiedy nagle do akcji wkroczył Radax. Użył bowiem swojej maski, Kanohi Turakra. Antroz nagle poczuł w sobie potworny strach przed Radaxem. Spojrzał się na niego, jednak nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Wszyscy na sali to zauważyli, a więc patrzyli się w ciszy, co robi z Antrozem Radax. Zrobił krok w jego stronę, po czym Antroz zachwiał się i upadł na posadzkę. W jego oczach było widać potworne przerażenie. - Czy teraz uważasz, że dalej jesteś taki bez winy? Sądzisz, że nikt nigdy nie odkryje twojego kłamstwa? - zapytał z wściekłością Radax. - N-n-nie. - odparł drżącym głosem Antroz. - Przyznaj się - to ty jesteś kłamcą! - T-t-tak, to p-prawda. - Przysięgnij, przy wszystkich obecnych tu makuta, że nigdy już nie dopuścisz się tak zadradzieckiego czynu! - P-p-przysięg-gam. Po wypowiedzeniu tego słowa Radax przestał używać swojej maski. Antroz też poczuł, że strach już tłumi się w nim. Mimo to dalej jednak patrzył wytrzeszczonymi oczami na Radaxa, dysząc przy tym, jak po prawdziwym wysiłku. Radax chwilę popatrzał na niego, po czym bez słowa odwrócił się i wyszedł z sali, patrząc się poważnym wzrokiem przed siebie. Część 8 Wszyscy makuta patrzyli się na Radaxa dziwnym wzrokiem, ale on nie zwracał na to uwagi. Kiedy wychodził z sali, przejął się czymś innym. Czy jego Plan Zdrady się uda? Czy jest to rzeczywiście tak proste, jak mu się wydawało? Radax miał wielkie obawy co do swojego planu, jednak póki co postanowił o tym nie myśleć i skupić się na czymś innym. Choć pierwotnie planował, aby nie iść na uroczyste wypuszczenie nowego Rahi do Metru Nui, teraz wiedział, iż musi tam pójść. Jeśli nie będzie go tam, wszyscy zaczną mieć podejrzenia co do niego. Wieczorem postanowił pójść do Miserixa, aby z nim porozmawiać. Mimo tego, że musiał być na uroczystości wypuszczenia Rahi do Metru Nui, i tak starał się mącić w głowie Miserixa, gdyż wiedział, że to jedyna szansa, aby jego plan się ziścił. Kiedy zaszedł na salę, nie było tam jednak Miserixa. Gdzie on się podział? - pomyślał Radax. Po chwili jednak usłyszał czyiś głos. A raczej głosy. Dobrze jednak je znał. Jeden był głosem Teridaxa, drugi zaś to głos Bidika. Radax postanowił ukryć się za drzwiami, aby podsłuchać rozmowę obu makuta. - Ten plan ma na celu obalenie Miserixa i objęcie władzy nad Bractwem, oraz nad całym światem. - oznajmił Teridax. - I co, sądzisz, że wypali? - zapytał Bidik. - Cóż, możliwe. Jednak jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć o szczegółach, udaj się do Radaxa. Przecież to on wpadł na pomysł obalenia Miserixa i Mata Nui. Wspomniałem o tym wcześniej. - No to chodźmy do niego. - Nie, nie przeszkadzajmy mu. O ile się nie mylę, pewnie teraz dopracowuje ten plan i myśli nad następnymi krokami. - Czemu my rozmawiamy o tym przy drzwiach do komnaty Miserixa? - zapytał Bidik. - Wiem, że go nie ma, ale... - Ale już niedługo na ten tron zasiądę ja. - Dumnie oznajmił Radax, wychodząc zza drzwi. - To ty tu cały czas byłeś? - zdziwił się Teridax. - Myślałem, że jesteś na górze i ... - Dopracowuję plan? Nie. Ja go dopracowałem o wiele wcześniej. Teraz tylko go zaczynam realizować. Ale tego przeklętego Miserixa tu nie ma! - A niby w czym on ci jest taki potrzebny? - spytał Bidik. - Ponieważ chcę go stłumić różnymi innymi sprawami, aby przestał myśleć o tym, że ktoś go może zdradzić, a potem nagle... stanie się to, co ma się stać. - Skąd w tobie taka pewność, że to się uda? - zagadnął go Teridax. - Mam wrażenie, że zostałem do tego stworzony. - odparł Radax. - To się mylisz. - powiedział wychodzący zza ściany Texak. - No nie, jeszcze jeden? Ile was tu się jeszcze chowa? - zapytał rozdrażniony, a jednocześnie zdziwiony Teridax. - Czemu niby uważasz, Texaku, że moje przeznaczenie jest zupełnie inne? - zwrócił się do Texaka Radax., nie zwracając uwagi na pytanie Teridaxa. - Więc uważasz, że to jest twoje przeznaczenie? - zapytał zdziwiony Texak. - Jestem pewien, że twoje przeznaczenie jest zupełnie inne. - Od kiedy nas podsłuchujesz? - zapytał Bidik. - Odkąd Radax powiedział, że już niedługo na ten tron zasiądzie on. Przeszedłem ci powiedzieć, Radaxie, że Miserix odwołał wypuszczenie Rahi do Metru Nui. - Dlaczego? - spytał Radax. - Co mu niby stało na przeszkodzie? - Chodzi o tą aferę z Bidikiem i Antrozem. Od tamtego momentu uważa, że w Bractwie zaszedł jakiś dziwny konflikt, toczący się między jego członkami. Uznał też, że niektórzy z nich spiskują przeciw niemu. I dlatego przełożył wypuszczenie Rahi. Radax nagle zaczął się zastanawiać. Zauważył, że to właśnie od czasu, kiedy narodził mu się w głowie Plan Zdrady, nastały różne dziwne sytuacje związane z kłamstwem, oszustwem itp. Czemu akurat teraz? To utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że właśnie takie jest jego zadanie: zawładnąć światem. Po chwili przemówił: - Cóż, Bracia, tak może właśnie ma być. Lercz to jest oznaka czegoś niezwykłego. Niezwykłej zmiany w Naszym Bractwie. Otóż właśnie nastają dni, w których mój plan się ziści. I zapewniam Was, już niedługo nie będzie tu Miserixa... - Niby czemu? - spytał Teridax. Jednak już nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Radax odleciał do swojego pokoju, w przekonaniu , że dał coś do zrozumienia reszcie. Jednak był w błędzie. Na pewno nie uwierzył mu Texak, który chwilę potem powiedział: - Jeśli on uważa, iż pozbędzie się Miserixa, to jest w błędzie... w wielkim błędzie. - Masz rację. - przytaknął Teridax. - Też nie sądzę, że ten plan się ziści. - On uważa, że wszystko, co powie, oraz wszystko, czego dokona, jest jak najbardziej słuszne. To jest właśnie powód, prze który twierdzę, że jego plan wcale się nie spełni. - Od czasu, kiedy ułożył sobie w głowie ten plan, strasznie się zmienił. - stwierdził Teridax. - Stał się bardzo zarozumiały i nie zwraca uwagi na opinię innych. - Dokładnie. Ale mówię Wam, doigra się... Chwilę później pożegnał się z pozostałymi dwoma makuta charakterystycznym znakiem, po czym odwrócił się i odleciał. Chwilę później zrobili to Teridax i Bidik. Tymaczasem Radax siedział w swoim pokoju, będąc w przekonaniu, że jego plan jest w 100 % doskonały. Rozmyślał nad tym, jak się pozbyć Miserixa. Czy zrobić na niego zamach? Czy po prostu bezkarnie zwołać zebranie Bractwa i przekonać całą resztę, aby zabili Miserixa? Po kilku godzinach obmyślania zamachu poszedł spać. Następny ranek zaczynał się jak każdy zwykły dzień. Był to jednak wielki dzień do Radaxa. Był to dzień, w którym miał przeprowadzić zamach na Miserixa. Nigdy tego jednak nie zrobił. Mniej więcej w przedpołudnie, do jego pokoju wparowali dwaj strażnicy twierdzy. - O co chodzi? - zapytał Radax. - W imieniu Miserixa i całego Bractwa Makutry jesteś aresztowany, Radaxie. - Ale za co? - Tego dowiesz się już nie długo... - zapewnił go strażnik, poczym wraz z drugim kazali Radaxowi oddać im Buławę Transmutacji. Potem szybko związali mu ręce, a on nie stawiał oporu. Strażnicy wzięli go dodatkowo za ręce i poprowadzili go wprost do komnaty Miserixa... Część 9 Nie sposób było opisać zdziwienie Radaxa, kiedy został wprowadzony do komnaty Miserixa. Po pierwsze, dziwną rzeczą było to, że niemal wszyscy makuta już zdążyli się zebrać w tej sali. Lecz nie to najbardziej zdziwiło Radaxa. Po obu stronach tronu Miserixa stalo jego dwoje najlepszych przyjaciół - Texak i Teridax. W pobliżu Texaka stał także Bidik. Wszyscy w sali patrzyli się na Radaxa, jak na przestępcę, który po wielu latach poszukiwań został złapany. Lecz to, o co został oskarżony Radax, nie trwało wiele lat, a zaledwie kilka dni. Radax nie podejrzewał, o co chodzi, a jednak w tą sprawę byli wmieszani jego najlepsi przyjaciele. W końcu doprowadzono go przed samego Miserixa i kazano mu uklęknąć, co zrobił bez wymuszania. Po chwili Miserix zaczął przemowę: - Cóż, Radaxie, być może zastanawia Cię to, dlaczego się tu znalazłeś, a wręcz dziwi, co robią tu, przy mnie, Twoi przyjaciele. Ale odpowiedź jest bardzo prosta...gdyż to ty właśnie jesteś tego przyczyną. - Mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego się tu znalazłem? Dlaczego postanowijeś pojmać mnie, Radaxa, jednego ze swoich najwierniejszych makuta? - Przez jakiś czas sądziłem, iż właśnie taki jesteś, Radaxie. A jednak pozory mylą. W rzeczywistości jesteś...zdrajcą! - obwieścił Miserix. - CO?! - zapytał głośno Radax, który nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa Miserixa. Jednak to co nie odnosiło się tylko do tego. Mało tego, że Miserix dowiedział się o jego planach, to jeszcze Radax zastanawiał się nad jedną rzeczą. W jaki sposób się tego dowiedział? Istnieje TYLKO jedna możliwość. Ale czy to możliwe, aby jego własni przyjaciele go zdradzili i poinformowali Miserixa o jego planach? Nie, tak nie mogło być... a jednak było. - Tak, Radaxie, zdrajcą. - potwierdził Miserix. - I być może gdyby nie Twoi towarzysze mnie o tym nie powiedzieli, rzeczywiście pozbyłbyś się mnie i zdobył władzę nad Bractwem i pogrążył we śnie Mata Nui. Czyż nie takie były Twoje zamiary? - To nie prawda, ktoś mnie próbuje wrobić! - bronił się Radax, ale bezskutecznie. jego słowa całkowicie podważyła odpowiedź jego niegdyś najlepszego przyjaciela: - Nie, Radax. Nikt cię tu nie wrobił. Tylko po prostu ujawnił twoje zamiary. A tym kimś byłem właśnie ja. - TY?! - Radax nie mógł w to uwierzyć.- podejrzewałbym o to Bidika, albo nawet Teridaxa, ale nigdy Ciebie. - A jednak to ja. Cóż, myślałeś, że wszyscy zgadzają się z Twoim planem? Wierzyłeś, że na pewno Ci się go uda dokonać? A więc teraz przekonałeś się, że byłeś w wielkim błędzie. - Jak mogłeś wydać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. - zdenerwował się Radax. - Tyle razem przeżyliśmy, tyle rzeczy stworzyliśmy, a Ty teraz tak po prostu mnie wydałeś! - Wiesz, nigdy tak naprawdę nie zamierzałem tego zrobić. - odparł spokojnie Texak. - Nigdy nie wydałbym kogoś, kto jest uczciwy, kogoś, kto wypełnia wolę WIelkiego Ducha, ani kogoś, kto nie myśli wyłącznie o sobie. A jednak Ty taki jesteś, Radax. A twoje czyny przyczyniły się do tego, że musiałem to zrobić. A więc to wszystko, co się stało, jest wyłącznie przez Ciebie. Te słowa coś przemówiły do Radaxa. teraz dopiero zorientował się, jaki naprawdę jest. Jednak po chwili przestał o tym myśleć i zaczął krzyczeć na Texaka: - I kto tu jest nieuczciwy, nie wypełnia woli Wielkiego Ducha i myśli wyłącznie o sobie?Poza tym jesteś chamem, wrednym zdrajcą i oszustem!!! - Nie, Radaxie. - odparł Miserix. - W przeciwieństwie do Ciebie, on nie myśli tylko o swoich korzyściach i nie knuje przeciwko komuś jakichś intryg. Zrobił jedynie to, co uważał za słuszne, a mianowicie wyjawił zdrajcę. Nagle zwrócił się do strażników: - Zabierzcie go do lochów! I przekażcie jego buławę Texakowi. jeden ze strażników rzucił buławę w stronę Texaka, zaś ten po chwili złapał ją. - Czekaj, Miserixie! - krzyknął nagle Radax. - Czekaj, do momentu, aż nie ucieknę z lochów i nie rozprawię się z tobą tak, jak należy. A ty Texak, też nie jesteś bezpieczny. Ciebie jescze brutalniej i krwawiej zabiję, niż Miserixa. Popamiętacie ten dzień, obaj, zobaczycie!! Miserix machnął na to ręką, co było znakiem, aby szybciej wywlec zdrajcę z sali. Kiedy to zrobiono, drzwi do sali zostały zamknięte, a Miserix rozpoczął kolejną przemowę: - W ten sposób widzicie, Bracia, jak wiele kłamstwa i zdrady może się kryć na świecie, a także wśród Nas. Jednak prędzej czy później taka osoba zostanie umieszczona w odpowiednim miejscu, zaś inni mogą wieść beztroskie życie. Jednak w tym przypadku miejcie się na baczności, bo zdrajca jeszcze nie został całkiem zarzegnany... Niedługo potem wszyscy makuta się rozeszli. W sali zostali jedynie Miserix i Texak. Texak zaczął się nad czymś zastanawiać, zaś Miserix to dostrzegł. - Wiem, co Cię trapi. - powiedział. - Ale jeśli sądzisz, że postąpiłeś źle, to teraz Ty jesteś w błędzie. - Wiesz, zastanawiam się, czy tak powinien postąpić prawdziwy przyjaciel wobec drugiego. - Ty go jeszcze nazywasz przyjacielem? Cóż, rozumiem, że odczuwasz teraz wyrzuty sumienia, ale przecież nie miałeś inngo wyboru. Postępowałeś według kodeksu Bractwa, a także woli Wielkiego Ducha. Dlatego właśnie sądzę, że postąpiłeś dobrze. - Może masz rację. - uznał Texak. - Ale póki co muszę przestać o tym myśleć i udać się do swojego pokoju. Ale najpierw wyrzucę tą buławę do oceanu. - Lepiej nie. Zostaw ją u mnie, może się przydać. Po tych słowach Texak wyszedł z komnaty i udał się do swojego pokoju. Tymczasem w lochach, znajdujących się pod fortecą, ciemnych, podzielonych na cele, gdzie każdy więzień był przywiązany łańcuchami do ściany, Radax, przywiązany w ten sposób, próbował się uwolnić, jednak na nic to się zdawało. W końcu Radax przestał myśleć o ucieczce i spojrzał nagle na sąsiednią celę. Zobaczył tam kogoś znajomego - był to nikt inny, jak Voporak. Prze chwilę wpatrywania się w niego, powiedział: - Też się czujesz samotny? Tak, jakby wszyscy się od ciebie odwrócili? - Nie inaczej. - odpowiedział sucho Voporak. - Ale już to nie ma znaczenia. Mam trafić do miejsca, w którym mam poczuć się jak w raju. I oby tak było, bo jeśli trafię do miejsca gorsze niż to, to raczej nie będę się posiadał z radości. - A czy Ciebie też zdradzili przyjaciele? - Nigdy nie miałem prawdziwych przyjaciół. To zdanie uderzyło w Radaxa. Cóż, choć już teraz nie ma przyjaciół, to miał takich kiedyś. Mógł im zaufać. Ale ten tutaj były władca wyspy Stelt nigdy nie miał nikogo, komu mógłby zaufać i nikogo z kim mógłby spędzać czas. Po chwili jednak Radax przestał nad tym rozmyślać, po czym zwrócił się do Voporaka: - Ja też już nie mam takich przyjaciół. Voporak jednak nic nie mówił, gdyż bardziej przejmywał się tym, co go spotka w przyszłości. Radax też już nic nie mówił. Po pewnym czasie postanowił udać się na spoczynek, choć było mu dość niewygodnie. Następnego dnia obudził go strażnik: - Ej,wstawaj. Miserix chce Cię zobaczyć. - Czego znowu ode mnie chce? - Ską mam wiedzieć, ja tylko wypełniam polecenia. - No właśnie. A gdybyś tak przestał słuchać tego głupca i zaczął robić tylko to, co chcesz? - spytał Radax, w nadziei, że przeciągnie strażnika na swoją stronę. - Wiesz, interesujące...ale ja nie zamierzam siedzieć w lochach i potem robić nie wiadomo co, tak jak ty. - odparł ironicznie strażnik. Po chwili uwolnił Radaxa z łańcuchów i zaprowadził go do Miserixa. W jego komnacie oprócz jego osoby, znajdywali się także byli przyjaciele Radaxa, oraz cała reszta Bractwa Makuty. Kiedy został przyprowadzony przed Miserixa, przywódca Bractwa zaczął mówić: - Witaj ponownie, Radaxie. Zastanawiasz się pewnie, czemu Cię tu sprowadziłem. Otóż dlatego, iż zadecydowałem, co z Tobą zrobić. Niektórzy mówili, żeby Cię zabić, ale uznałem, że to tylko niepotrzebny akt przemocy, w związku z czym uznałem, że po prostu lepiej cię będzie zamienić w Rahi, abyś już nigdy nie uczynił żadnego zła. - Nie, błagam, nie chce zamienić się w te bezmyślne istoty, które jeszcze do niedawna sam tworzyłem! - krzyknął Radax, ale Miserix nie zwracał na to uwagi. Po chwili zawołał: - Bracie Mutranie, wystąp! Po chwili makuta Mutran wyszedł z tłumu makuta, po czym podszedł do radaxa i ustawił się naprzeciwko niego. Po chwili Texak podał mu Buławę Transmutacji. Mutran wymierzył w Radaxa i powiedział: - Za chwilę staniesz się nędznym robakiem, którego każdy z nas może zdeptać, nie będąc nawet świadomym, że ten robak był kiedyś makutą. Radax chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył. Mutran strzelił w niego, a moc buławy robiła swoje. Radax zaczął krzyczeć z bólu, gdyż jego dłonie i stopy zaczęły się przekształcać. Poczuł też, że jego skrzydła się, kurczą, aby zamienić się w krótkie dodaktowe kończyny, na których znajdą się ostrza. Czuł także, że coś mu się dzieje z głową. Dosłownie. Jego maska zaczęła się zrastać z nią. Radax z bólu zamknął oczy, zaś po chwili otworzył je. Mutran zauważył, że zmienił mu się kolor oczu: z żółtych na czerwone. Kończyny mutowanego makuty zaczęły przybierać zupełnie inną formę. Dłonie miały tylko trzy palce, zaś na nich znajdowały się wielkie pazury. Przedramię zaczęło zmieniać swój kolor na srebrno niebieski, a stopy nieco się powiększyły i wyrosły im hakowate pazury. Radax w tych męczarniach poczuł coś jeszcze: jego ramiona jakby nabrzmiały siłą. Chciał ją wypróbować, więc na początek gwałtownie wyrwał się strażnikom. Mutran i cała reszta spojrzeli zdziwieni, po czym Radax nagle rzucił się na niego. Silnym uderzeniem w głowę ogłuszył go, po czym zwierzęcym biegiem wbiegł na jedną ze ścian i szybko wspiął się do szybu wentylacyjnego, zanim ktokolwiek zdołał go złapać. Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Wszyscy patrzeli zdziwieni przez kilka minut. W końcu Teridax odważył się odezwać: - Będziemy mieli jeszcze większy problem, niż dotychczas, zapewniam Was. Nikt temu nie zaprzeczył. Część 10 Chwilę potem wszyscy się otrząsnęli, a Miserix rozkazał wysłać pogoń za Radaxem(dopóki będzie on na wyspie). Ponadto rozkazał strażnikom rozstawić się na murach twierdzy, aby w razie czego strzelali do zbiegłego makuty. Dwóch innych makuta postanowiło pomóc nieprzytomnemu Mutranowi. Zanieśli go do jego pokoju, po czym zaczęli mu odkażać ranę z tyłu głowy. W krótkim czasie wszyscy makuta się rozeszli. Pozostało tylko dwóch: Miserix i Teridax. Po chwili ten drugi zauważył leżącą na podłodze Buławę Transmutacji. - Co zrobić z tą bronią, Miserixie? - zapytał, wskazując palcem na buławę. - Wiesz, może ona narobić jeszcze wiele złego. Najlepiej więc będzie się jej pozbyć. Jednak jak to zrobisz, to zależy od ciebie. Po chwili Teridax schylił się po buławę i wziął ją. Przez moment zastanawiał się, co z nią zrobić. Po czym rzekł: - Wyrzucę ją do oceanu. W ten sposób nikt poza nami nie będzie wiedział, gdzie ona jest, zaś nam może się jeszcze przydać. - Wątpię, czy ją potem znajdziemy, ale zrób tak, Bracie. Po tych słowach Teridax odleciał, a Miserix tymczasem postanowił pójść na najwyższe mury twierdzy. Strażnicy, będąc rozstawieni w odpowiednich miejscach, stali tuż przy krańcach murów i wyczekiwali, aż Radax zbliży się na tyle blisko, by go obezwładnić. Mieli w rękach specjalne strzelby, wyposażone w pociski, które po trafieniu w cel chwytają go w sieć, z której ciężko się wyrwać. Jednak Radax ani myślał o powrocie do fortecy(przynajmniej na razie). Pędził ile sił w kończynach w stronę morza, gdyż ścigał go oddział makuta, którzy mieli pochwycić zdradzieckiego makutę. Co jakiś czas strzelali do niego, ale za każdym razem chybiali. Pościg jednak zakończył się równie niespodziewanie, jak zaczął. Radax pobiegł w stronę wielkiego klifu i ani chwilę myśląc, rzucił się w dół. Lecąc, pomyślał sobie: To dopiero początek mojego cierpienia. Po kilku sekundach uderzył w spienioną taflę wody. Oddział, który ścigał go, zatrzymał się nad klifem, po czym jeden z makuta postanowił zlecieć niżej. Nie widział jednak żadnych oznak życia, więc odleciał do góry. Tymaczasem na innym klifie, Teridax, trzymając Buławę Transmutacji, wylądował na innym klifie. Nie myśląc nawet o tym, co może się teraz dziać z Radaxem, uniósł poziomo buławę na wysokość swojej głowy. I nagle coś sobie uświadomił: skoro plan zdobycia władzy nad Wszechświatem Matoran nie udał się Radaxowi, to może jemu to się uda? Przez chwilę rozmyślał nad tym, po czym uwolnił uścisk swojej dłoni na buławie. Ta zaczęła spadać, robiąc w powietrzu różnego rodzaju salta. Po kilku sekundach uderzyła w taflę wody, opadając powoli na dno morza. Teridax uśmiechnął się szyderczo, po czym postanowił wrócić do fortecy. Radax, unosząc się w wodzie, zastanawiał się, gdzie teraz się udać. Skoro nie może wrócić na swoją rodzimą wyspę, to gdzie teraz znajdzie miejsce, w którym mógłby spokojnie żyć? Na to pytanie nie był w stanie sobie odpowiedzieć. Ale wiedział jedno: na pewno gdzieś zostanie zaakceptowany. Dzięki tej właśnie myśli podjął decyzję: postanowił popłynąć przed siebie. Nie ważne gdzie. Nie ważne dokąd. Liczyło się teraz dla niego jedynie to, aby znaleźć jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie mógłby swobodnie żyć. Odepchnął się więc od piaszczystego dna, po czym zaczął wymachiwać na przemian rękami w przód. Pomagał sobie przy tym także tylnymi kończynami. Nie minęło wiele czasu, kiedy oddalił się na tyle, aby być bezpiecznym od reszty swoich, niegdyś, pobratymców. Płynął on dalej, coraz dalej od swojej wyspy, nabierając co jakiś czas powietrza. Jednak czas się dłużył i dłużył, a nie znalazł suchego kawałka ziemi. W końcu postanowił odpocząć, zatrzymując się i wystawiając niemal całkowicie głowę na powierzchnię. Reszta ciała unosiła się swobodnie. Nagle jednak usłyszał coś za sobą: rozmowę dwóch istot. Słyszał, jak ich łódź coraz bardziej zbliża się do niego. Postanowił się odwrócić. I nagle... Jedna z nich wystrzeliła w niego swój harpun. Radax natychmiast się zanurzył. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, czym są istoty siedzące w łodzi. Byli to matoranie. Ten, który w niego strzelił był Ta - Matoraninem, noszącym Kanohi Kakama, natomiast ten drugi był żywiołu powietrza i nosił Hunę. Radax przez chwilę patrzył w łódź, czekając, co zrobią Matoranie. Nagle jeden z nich wystrzelił znowu harpun i.... trafił w głowę makuty. Uderzenie było tak silnie, że Radax natychmiast oniemiał, po czym stracił przytomność. Po kilku sekundach jego ciało powoli wypłynęło na powierzchnię. Matoranie zauważyli to, zaś Ta-Matoranin powiedział: - Niezła sztuka, no nie? - Tak, ale coś mnie tu zastanawia....widziałeś kiedyś podobnego Rahi? - zapytał Le-Matoranin. - Właściwie nie....ale może to lepiej, więcej za niego dostaniemy, jeśli uda nam się go sprzedać. Potem przyciągnęli specjalnym hakiem ciało nieprzytomnego ,,Rahi", który w rzeczywistości był makutą. Wciągnęli jego ciało na łodź, która wyposażona była w różnego rodzaju sprzęt rybacki. Matoranie tak ułożyli ciało Radaxa, aby równomiernie obciążał łódź, aby ta nie zatonęła. Chwilę później rozpoczęli rejs w stronę swojej rodzimej ziemi, czyli Południowego Kontynentu. Część 11 Matoranie płynęli dość długo, jakieś 6 godzin, zanim dobili do brzegów Południowego Kontynentu. W tej chwili poczuli niezwykłą radość. Z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze dlatego, że są w bezpiecznym miejscu, a po drugie dlatego, że złowili ogromną zdobycz. Choć ich wioska była w pobliżu brzegu, mieli pewne trudności z dostarczeniem owego Rahi( Radaxa, rzecz jasna...) do któregoś z ich domów. Był wieczór, a zatem większość Matoran już była w swoich domach. Idealnie pasowało to dwóm rybakom, bo pokazanie reszcie ogromnej zdobyczy na następny dzień będzie wielką niespodzianką, zaś gdyby wszyscy to ujrzeli teraz, to na następny dzień nie byłoby już takiego zaskoczenia. Obaj zacumowali łódź, po czym zastanawiali się, jak przetransportować dziwną istotę do domu Ta-Matoranina. Ostatecznie postanowili, że obaj wspólnie wezmą Rahi, jeden weżmie go za barki, a drugi za biodra. Chociaż Radax był stosunkowo ciężki, Matoranom udało się go donieść do domu. - No, mam nadzieję, że jutro będziemy mieli z tego dużo szmalu. - powiedział zielony matoranin. - Oby. Nagle czerwonemu matoraninowi się coś przypomniało. - Wiesz, powinniśmy sprawdzić, czy on żyje, czy jest całkiem martwy. - Masz rację. Ale wydaję mi się, że tak mocne uderzenie w głowę powinno było go załatwić. - uznał Le-Matoranin. - Nie mów hop, póki nie przeskoczysz. Nagle jednak oboje poczuli jakiś ruch. Po chwili zorientowali się, że to ich ,,Rahi" się obudził. Radax niespodziewanie otworzył oczy i spojrzał na dwóch Matoran. Zaraz potem rzekł: - Gdzie ja jestem? Co tu robię? Auu... Poczuł ból w tylnej części głowy. Tymczasem matoranie patrzeli na niego z niedowierzeniem i przez chwilę stali w milczeniu. Potem spojrzeli po sobie. W końcu Matoranin powietrza zagadnął makutę: - Skoro ty nie jesteś Rahi, to co robiłeś w morzu? Radax wstał, po czym odpowiedział Matoraninowi: - Długa historia. A przy okazji: czy jesteście w stanie mi zaopatrzyć moją zranioną głowę? - Coś się znajdzie... - powiedział Matoranin ognia. - Chodź do mojego domu, a wówczas opowiesz nam, jak znalazłeś się w morzu. - Niech będzie... - westchnął Radax. - Jestem Girdrik. - przedstawił się czerwony Matoranin, po czym podał Radaxowi rękę. Makuta podał mu swoją pazurzastą łapę i delikatnie uścisnął dłoń niskiej istoty, po czym przedstawił się. - A ja jestem Ultin. - przedstawił się Matoranin powietrza i zrobił to samo, co Girdrik. Radax poszedł z obojga matoranami do niewielkiego domu. Wewnątrz były różnego rodzaju trofea, takie jak głowy różnych morskich Rahi, kilka specjalnych stojaków na sprzęt rybacki; gdzieś w rogu stała skrzyneczka w przynętami, a na ścianach znajdowało się kilka szafek, z różną zawartością. Na środku domku natomiast był stolik i cztery krzesła. Cała trójka usiadła na nich, po czym Ta-Matoranin podszedł do jednej z szafek i wyciągnął kilka rzeczy, niezbędnych do opatrzenia rany. - Skąd pochodzisz? - zapytał. - Z Destralu. Jestem makutą. Matoranie aż się zdziwili. - Skoro jesteś makutą, a rozmawiasz z rozumnymi istotami, to dlaczego nie przybierzesz jakiejś normalnej formy? - zapytał Ultin. - Bo nie mogę. - odparł Radax. Wówczas wyjaśnił obojgu, dlaczego i zaczął także opowiadać im, jak znalazł się w morzu, z dala od swojej wyspy. Podczas opowieści co jakiś czas wydawał z siebie charakterystyczne odgłosy bólu. Koniec opowiadania zbiegł się w czasie z zakończeniem opatrywania rany. - Płynąłem coraz dalej od wyspy, aż w końcu natrafiłem na Was. Dalszy ciąg już znacie. - Dlaczego chciałeś zdradzić Wielkiego Ducha i zawładnąć całym wszechświatem? - zapytał Girdrik. - Nie wiem co mnie podkusiło. Ale teraz mam zupełnie inny cel... zemstę na tych, którzy mnie zdradzili. - Chcesz zabić własnych przyjaciół? - zapytał Ultin. Nagle Radaxowi przypomniał się krótki okres, kiedy był w lochach. Przypomniała mu się także rozmowa z Voporakiem, a także pewne zdanie, które wypowiedział. - Nigdy nie miałem prawdziwych przyjaciół. - odpowiedział Radax. Były to dokładnie słowa Voporaka, choć matoranie o tym nie wiedzieli. Kilkanaście minut później rozmowa się zakończyła, a Ultin udał się do swojego domku. Radax postanowił nocować u Girdrika, jednak musiał spać na podłodze, bo Matoranin miał tylko jedno łóżko. Następnego dnia obaj zbudziło głośne pukanie do drzwi. - Kto tam? - spytał zaspany Girdrik. Jednak nikt nie odpowiedział. Radax postanowił jeszcze raz zapytać: - Kto tam? Jednak znów nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. W końcu zdenerwował się i postanowił osobiście otworzyć drzwi. Wstał, jednak kiedy otworzył drzwi, bardzo się zdziwił. Istota, która pukała, nie była Matoranem, a czymś zupełnie innym. To było Rahkshi. - Co tu robi Rahkshi? - zapytał Ta-Matoran. - Nie ruszaj się i nie mów, najlepiej nie rób nic! - odpowiedział Radax, po czym dodał: - To specjalny patrol Rahkshi. Bractwo wysłało go, aby mnie odszukał. Ale nie sądziłem, że znajdzie mnie aż tutaj! Nagle Rahkshi oszołomił Radaxa uderzeniem swojej buławy, po czym wywlókł makutę z domu przerażonego Matoranina. Niespodziewanie Radax obudził się w jakimś innym miejscu. Była to jaskinia, oświetlana przez tylko jeden kryształ. Rozejrzał się wokoło. Nie było nic, oprócz skalnych ścian. Po chwili poczuł, że jest związany. Chociaż był dosyć silny, nie był w stanie wyplątać się z więzów. Nagle coś wylądowało przed nim. Był to Rahkshi, ten sam, który zabrał go z domu Girdrika. Był koloru kasztanowatego. Odwrócił się do makuty, po czym wymierzył w niego swoją buławę. - O nie... - powiedział Radax, po czym zaczął się szamotać i próbował przeciąć sznury. Buława Rahkshi miała moc snu. oznaczało to, że może uśpić przeciwnika na długi czas. Radax nie chciał zostać wtrącony w wieczny sen, jednak nie miał możliwości jak uciec z tej jaskini. Nagle Rahkshi naładował energią swoją buławę i strumień energii strzelił w makutę. Przez chwilę miał jeszcze świadomość, że dostał tym pociskiem, jednak po chwili zamknął oczy i zmożył go sen... Część 12 14 000 lat później... Radax został niespodziewanie przebudzony. Potężne trzęsienie ziemi, które wstrząsnęło całą jaskinią, zbudziło także uśpionego makutę. Tuż po obudzeniu zorientował się, że od skalnych ścian w jaskini zaczynają odpadać odłamki skalne. Trzęsienie potęgowało się, więc zaczęły odpadać coraz to większe fragmenty. Radax chciał się jakoś wyrwać z więzów, jednak jego siła do tego nie wystarczyła. Za to użył sprytu. Postanowił w linie znaleźć jakiś słaby punkt. I znalazł: jednym z pazurów poczuł niewielką przerwę w niej. Momentalnie wsadził tam pazur i zaczął ciąć. Musiał się spieszyć, gdyż jaskinia powoli się zawalała. Jednak jego pazury były na tyle ostre, że dość szybko uporał się z liną. W chwili, kiedy przeciął ją swoim pazurem, od sklepienia jaskini oderwałą się duża skała, która leciała prosto na makutę. Ten jednak szybko zrobił unik, staczając się ze skały i rozplątując się z więzów. Chwilę później kryształ świetlny, który był przymocowany do sklepienia jaskini, oderwał się i z trzaskiem uderzył o ziemię. Światło w jaskini niemal zniknęło, jednak po chwili Radax dostrzegł niewielki promyk światła, po czym spojrzał się w tę stronę( unikając przy okazji zmiażdżenia przez kolejną spadającą skałę). Było to wyjście z jaskini, lekko przysypane, jednak można było jeszcze przez nie przejść. Makuta, nie czekając dłużej, uczepił się pazurami skarpy, na górze której znajdowało się owe przejście i zaczął się po niej wspinać. Kilkoma szerokimi machnięciami kończyn dostał się na górę, po czym ustawił się w pozycji na czterech nogach z wypchniętą do tyłu tylną częścią ciała i niczym zwierzę wyskoczył przez wyjście z jaskini. Kiedy był po drugiej stronie, a mianowicie okrągłym, długim tunelu, pod]czekał chwilę, do mementu, aż ustanie trzęsienie ziemi. I w końcu tak się stało. Ziemi przestała się trząść, jaskinia się zawaliła, ale to nie był koniec. Kilka sekund później Radax odetchnął z ulgą, lecz już chwilę potem sklepienie tunelu zaczęło się rozpadać, odłamki uderzały w makutę, więc ten nie miał innego wyboru, jak jedynie brać nogi za pas. Biegł, ile sił w nogach, zaś część tunelu, będąca za nim, zawalała się w dość krótkim czasie i z dużą prędkością, więc Radax był o krok od śmierci. Jednak w końcu dostrzegł wyjście, które tym razem prowadziło już na powierzchnię. Będąc dwa metry od niego, Radax, skokiem równie zwierzęcym jak poprzednio, wydostał się z tunelu. Kiedy wylądował na powierzchni, tuż za nim z okrągłego przejścia buchnęła duża ilość pyłu i prochu, która w ciągu kilku sekund opadła. Po chwili Radax wyprostował się i rozejrzał. Był w dość dziwnym miejscu. Stał na tarwie, wypełnionej kwasem, w oddali było widać ogromną górę i fabryki, a wokoło znajdowało się dużo zardzewiałch, starych i niepotrzebnych części. W powietrzu było czuć swąd spalenizny i jakieś szkodliwe gazy. radax od razu zorientował się, co to za miejsce. - Wyspa Xia. Ale dlaczego akurat tutaj Bractwo Makuty, do którego kiedyś należałem, mnie umieściło? Może dlatego, że myśleli, że gdybym się obudził, te tujące gazy sprawią, że umrę. Nic podobnego. Właśnie, ile ja tam tkwiłem pod ziemią? Dla mnie to było jak kilka chwil, ale pewnie minęło o wiele więcej czasu. - powiedział sam do siebie. Tu Radax zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, co się zmieniło, kiedy on był uśpiony, i jak się zmieniło. Wiedział na pewno, że trzęsienie ziemi, które z resztą go zbudziło, dokonało wielu zniszczeń. Lecz tu pada kolejne pytanie: co je spowodowało? Przecież jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie doznał tak poważnego biowstrząsu. A czy zniszczyło ono jego wyspę, którą niegdyś mógł nazwać swoim domem, czyli Destral? Właśnie, co się zmieniło przez ten czas w Bractwie? Tego pragnął się dowiedzieć. Zaczął więc wypatrywać, czy w pobliżu nie ma jakiegoś Vortixxa( czyli mieszkańca Xii), aby go o to zapytać. Wiedział bowiem, że Vortixxowie mają kontakty z Bractwem. O dziwo jednak, okolica była pusta. - Gdzie się wszyscy podziali? - zapytał, znów sam siebie. Właściwie nie miał do nikogo się odezwać, nie tylko dlatego, że teraz nikogo w pobliżu nie było, ale dlatego, że stracił już jakichkolwiek przyjaciół. Zaczął iść przed siebie i przypominał sobie kolejno całe swoje życie. A także przełomowe wydarzenie w jego życiu, którym było wymyślenie Planu Zdrady. Tu pomyślał także o Miserixie i nagle przypomniała mu się dość ciekawa rzecz. Mianowice Sen, który rzekomo miał zapowiadać jego przyszłość. I właśnie teraz zorientował się, iż rzeczywiście tak było. Wszystko po kolei: zmutowanie przez Mutrana, ucieczka, jednak nie spełniła się jedna rzecz: nie znalazł się w Metru Nui i nie został zabity przez Rahi. Czy więc teraz ma tam się udać, aby jego los się dopełnił? Czy wręcz przeciwnie, ma jej unikać jak ognia, aby żyć znacznie dłużej? Na te pytania nie mógł sobie odpowiedzieć. Przynajmniej na razie... Część 13 Pogrążony w myślach, szedł przed soebie, starając się znaleźć kogoś, kto udzieliłby mu odpowiednich informacji. Szedł przez miasto, w większości składjące się z fabryk, zanieszyczone, pełne zbytecznego żelastwa i tym podobnych rzeczy. I co ciekawe, było całkowicie puste. W okolicy nie było żywego ducha. Radax pamiętał, że zawsze, kiedy był na Xia, zawsze było tu tłoczno. Lecz dziś był jakiś przełomowy dzień. Z resztą niebo było zachmurzone i co jakiś czas było słychać grzmot, albo można było zobaczyć błyskawicę, co nie zwiastowało nic dobrego. Makuta czuł, że dzisiaj zdarzyło się coś wyjątkowego. I wcale się nie mylił. Kilka godzin później Radax doszedł do brzegu wyspy. Był zmęczony i bolały go nogi, ale jego wysiłek się opłacił. Na pobliskim brzegu zobaczył tysiące Vortixxów, wpatrujących się gdzieś w horyzont. Radax nieśmiale podszedł bliżej, żeby zorientować się o co chodzi. Dopiero wówczas zauważył, o co chodzi. Gdzieś w oddali było widać gigantyczny, czerwono-czarny obłok. Makuta wiedział doskonale, co to jest. To ogromna ilość energii mroku, jednak nie miał pojęcia, kto i w jaki sposób ją uwolnił. Wiedział jednak, że w ten sposób mógłby to zrobić tylko ktoś z Bractwa Makuty. Nieco później Radax postanowił podejść jeszcze bliżej do Vorixxian, ale na taką odległość, by z nimi porozmawiać. W końcu podszedł do jednegoz mężczyzn i zapytał się: - Nie chcę przeszkadzać, ale dlaczego niemal wszyscy Vorixxianie zgromadzili się na brzegu, aby podziwiać ten dziwny, mroczny obłok na horyzoncie? - Wszystkich ciekawi, skąd on się wziął i dlaczego akurat nad Metru Nui. - odpowiedział Vortixx. - Metru Nui? - zdziwił się Radax. - Owszem. Przecież widać, że ten obłok nie znajduje się nad Karzahni, a wiadomo, że dalej na północny zachód jest Metru Nui. - Ale dlaczego zebrała się tutaj cała wasza rasa? - Nie bez powodu. Wcześniej naszą wyspę dotknęło trzęsienie ziemi, i potem niebo zachmurzyło się i rozpętała się burza. Ale to wszystko było znacznie potężniejsze niz taki zwykłhy wstrząs i burza. Więc każdy chciał zobaczyć o co chodzi. A kim tak w ogóle, jeśli można spytać, jesteś? - Jestem Makuta Radax. Wiem, że nie wyglądam na makutę, ale nim jestem, a żeby wytłumaczyć Ci, dlaczego tak wyglądam, musiałbym ci opowiedzieć całą, dość długą historię. - Zapraszam więc do mojego domu. Chociaż dopiero co Cię poznałem, jesteś bardzo ciekawą osobą i chciałbym się o Tobie czegoś dowiedzieć, jeśli można. - Jasne, czemu nie. Niektórzy już zaczęli się rozchodzić, więc Radax i Vortixx, którego przed chwilą poznał, również odeszli. Zanim jednak doszli do domu tego Vortixxa, musieli prześć większą część wyspy, a więc minęło trochę czasu. radaxa bolały nogi, więc nie chciał za bardzo iść, ale nie miał wyboru. Być może ta osoba była jedyną, od której mógł się czegoś dowiedzieć. Podczas drogi rozmawiał z Vortixxem, który był bardzo uprzejmy, ale także nieco wścibski. Zaczął rozmowę od przedstawienia się: - Jestem Kirdix. - Po czym wyciągnął rękę do makuty. - A ja, jak z resztą wspominałem, mam na imię Radax. - makuta zrobił to samo, co Vortixx, po czym uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Kirdix zaczął wypytywać Radaxa: - Jesteś z Destral, prawda? - W zasadzie tak. Ale od pewnego czasu musiałem trzymać się z dala od wyspy i powędrowałem na Południowy Kontynent. Z tamtąd zostałem przeniesiony tutaj. Z kolei tutaj mnie uśpiono, a dzisiaj się obudziłem i zacząłem wędrować po wyspie, żeby poszukać kogoś, kto odpowie mi na kilka ważnych pytań. - Jakich? - Może najpierw zajdźmy do twojego domu. Po kilku godzinach obaj, zmęczeni i z obolałymi nogami, dotarli do domu Kirdixa. Musieli jednak najpierw wejść do jaskini, gdzie znajdowało się coś w rodzaju kowalni. Była ona nieco zaniedbana i brudna, a po bokach znajdowało się wiele chatek. Wśród nich była ta, która należała do Kirdixa. - Cóż, w takich warunkach musimy pracować. - rzekł Vortixx, widząc zdziwioną minę makuty. - Nie spodziewałem się, że aż w takich. Po kilku minutach weszli do chatki Kirdixa. Obaj, zadowaleni, że w końcu mogą usiąść, zrobili to, po czym Kirdix znów zaczął wypytywać Radaxa. - Ale dlaczego opuściłeś swoją wyspę? Radax zaczął opowiadać Kirdixowi o swoim pierwotnym zadaniu, zdradzie wobec Miserixa, zmutowaniu i ucieczce z wyspy w taki sam sposób,w jaki opowiedział to niegdyś Girdrikowi i Ultinowi. Dodaj do tego jeszcze to, że dzięki tym dwóm Matoranom dostał się na Południowy Kontynent, został schwytany przez Rahkshi, umieszoczony na tej wyspie i uśpiony. - Ten tajemniczy wstrząs mnie zbudził, a potem wydostałem się z jaskini i zacząłem szukać kogoś, kto dałby mi odpowiedź na kilka ważnych pytań. Ale nie znajdę ich tutaj. - Dlaczego? - Muszę wyruszyć na pewną wyspę, której kolonizatorzy są lub przynajmniej byli zaprzyjaźnieni z Bractwem Makuty. Muszę wyruszyć na Odinę. - Ale do czego Ci są potrzebni Mroczni Łowcy? - Chcę się dowiedzieć, czy coś się stało w Bractwie, a przy okazji się dowiem, dlaczego nad Metru Nui wisi ta smuga energii mroku. Chcę tam wyruszyć już jutro. Pomożesz mi się tam dostać? - Ale skąd mam wiedzieć, gdzie ona jest? Żaden z Vortixxów nie zna jej położenia. - Ale ja wiem, gdzie ona jest, a to wystarczy. - odparł Radax. - To jak, pomożesz mi? - No dobra. Wystarczy wynająć łódź, taką pożądną, i, jeśli rzeczywiście wiesz, gdzie ona jest, popłynąć tam. A więc dzisiaj przenocuj u mnie, bo zbliża się już wieczór, a jutro wyruszymy tam, gdzie chcesz. Radax przytaknął, po czym wyszedł na chwilę na zewnątrz, aby zobaczyć, jak mieszkają pobliscy Vortixxowie. Jakiś czas później udał się do domu Kirdixa i położył się spać. Na następny dzień obaj wcześnie wstali, gdyż do Odiny było dość daleko. Zawędrowali do jednego z portów, jednak nie mogli tak po prostu odpłynąć z Xii. - Czy macie jakąkolwiek broń, żeby ją dostarczyć jakiejś ważnej organizacji, władcy, czy komukolwiek? - zapytał Vortixx, odprawiający statki i łodzie. - Wiesz co, nie. - odrzekł Radax. - Ale mam coś bardziej interesującego. - To znaczy? Ale odpowiedzi się już nie doczekał. Radax, wykorzystując swój refleks i szybkość ataku, uderzył mocno w głowę Vortixxa, po czym pobiegł z Kirdixem do najbliższej łodzi. Szybko wskoczyli tam, a wtedy Vortixx powiedział: - Nie wiem, czy było to najlepsze rozwiązanie. - Każdy sposób jest dobry. - odpowiedział Radax, rozwijając maszt i przerywając linkę, łączącą ich z mostem, do którego dotychczas była przymocowana łódź. Łódź lekko zakołysała się, po czym zaczęła płynąć na przód, pchana przez fale. Część 14 Nie minęło wiele czasu, zanim Radax i Kirdix oddalili się od wyspy. Jednak już po pół godziny zaczęła ona znikać za horyzontem. Jakieś 15 minut później, podczas dość spokojnego rejsu, Kirdix zapytał się Radaxa: - Jesteś pewien, że na pewno płyniemy na Odinę? - No oczywiście, znam te szlaki jak własną maskę. A dlaczego pytasz? - Bo nie chciałbym się znaleźć na Stelcie. Wystarczy, że popłyniemy bardziej na wschód, a dotrzemy na t a okropną wyspę. - A co ci w niej przeszkadza? I dlaczego wydaje ci się taka okropna? - Kiedyś tam byłem. To okropna wyspa, gości traktuje się tam jak zwyczajne Rahi. A mnie tam traktowano nawet jak niewolnika. - Nie martw się, wiem gdzie płynę. Przez następną godzinę płynęli spokojnymi wodami morza. Niczym nie zmącone, czyste wody swobodnie falowały przy lekkim podmuchu wiatru. Łódź podczas rejsu lekko kołysała się, jednak nie wpływało to w żadnym stopniu na samopoczucie Radaxa i Kirdixa. Obaj siedzieli w łodzi, co jakiś czas do siebie coś mówiąc i rozglądając się wokoło. Po upływie godziny, wiatr zaczął wiać coraz mocniej, fale zaczęły się zwiększać, a na niebie pojawiały się ciemne chmury. W ciągu około 10 minut rozpętał się sztorm. Potężne fale unosiły łódź to w górę, to w dół, a dwójka, która przebywała w niej, starała się, aby fale nie przewróciły jej. Co jakiś czas słychać było potężny grzmot, a od czasu do czasu było widać błyskawicę. Przez kilka minut Radax wykrzykiwał polecenia, które Kirdix musiał wykonać, gdyż wiedział, że w przeciwnym razie on i Radax zginą w morzu. Sam makuta jednak także nie był bezczynny. W końcu Kirdix zauważył falę tak ogromną, że chyba nic nie było w stanie ich przed nią uchronić. Po chwili krzyknął: - To już koniec naszej podróży, przyjacielu! Miło było z... Nigdy już nie dokończył swojego zdania. Potężna fala uderzyła ww niego, Radaxa i łódź. Woda gwałtownie zatkała uszy obojgu i przewróciła ich, przez co uderzyli o twarde deski łodzi, tracąc przytomność. Ich ciała wypadły a łodzi, zaś nacisk i siła uderzenia wody roztrzaskała łódź, a inne rzeczy, które znajdowały się na jej pokładzie, zatonęły w krótkim czasie. Przez moment było widać jedynie kilka desek, które z dużym impetem wystrzeliwały ze spienionych fal. Jednak ciał nie było już nigdzie widać. A na pewno nie ciała Kirdixa... Mniej więcej w południe, na Plaży Nidhiki, na wsypie Odina, było widać coś dziwnego. Sztorm ustał jakiś czas temu. Rozpogodziło się i było niemal bezchmurnie, a w każdym razie mocno świeciło słońce i było ciepło. Nad plażą latały jakieś niewielkie, latające Rahi. Lecz żadna z tych rzeczy nie była czymś niezwykłym. Dziwne było to, co leżało na jasnym piasku plaży. A raczej ktoś. Istota o czerwono- czarnym tułowiu, czarnych nogach z szarymi, ostrymi pazurami, niebiesko- srebrnymi rękoma z wielkimi szponami i głową z przytopioną maską. Był to nikt inny, jak sam Radax. Najwyraźniej fale musiały wyrzucić ciało nieprzytomnego Radaxa na plażę Odiny. Na swoje szczęście, żył także teraz. fale delikatnie obmywały jego ciało, wysuwając się na plażę i cofając z powrotem do morza. Nagle przed makutą wylądowała jakaś dziwna istota. Była to istota czworonożna, posiadająca stopy z wielkimi palcami, ręce z dużymi dłońmi, w których trzymała włócznię, a także głowę z zielonymi, wyłupiastymi oczami i wielkimi zębami. Posiadała także rozłożyste skrzydła, które z resztą bardzo przydawały jej się w codziennej pracy. Codziennie istota ta latała nad wyspą i obserwowała ją, a także strzegła skarbu w Twierdzy Mrocznych Łowców. Stąd z resztą wziął się jej przydomek, a brzmiał on Airwatcher. Łowca przez chwilę wpatrywał się w dziwną postać, leżącą na miękkim, zmoczonym piasku. Zastanawiał się i próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy coś takiego kiedyś w życiu widział. Może to jakaś istota z Południowych Wysp? Albo to zwyczajne Rahi, lecz z kolei do jakiego gatunku należy? Airwatcher postanowił szturchnąć czubkiem swojej włóczni głowę Radaxa, po czym ją cofnął. Radax niespodziewanie odzyskał przytomność. Delikatnie rozszerzył powieki, lecz chwilę później je zamknął. Po chwili spróbował znowu otworzyć oczy, ale światło słoneczne za bardzo świeciło mu w nie. W końcu po kilku mrugnięciach całkowicie rozszerzył źrenice. W pierwszej chwili, po tym, co zobaczył, zastanawiał się, gdzie jest. Jednak kilka sekund później zaczął myśleć o dotknięciu, które go obudziło, i postanowił spojrzeć się w tę stronę, gdyż jego głowa była przekręcona w prawo. Uniósł lekko przód ciała, po czym skierował swoje spojrzenie w przód. Ujrzał on właśnie tą istotę, która go obudziła, czyli Airwatchera. Przez cały czas Mroczny Łowca patrzył się na niego, gdyż nigdy w życiu nie widział tak dziwnej postaci. Kiedy przekonał się, że ta postać żyje, postanowił się zapytać: - Kim jesteś? I co robisz na Naszej wyspie? Radax przez chwilę nic nie mówił. Był zdziwiony tym, że tak dziwnie wyglądająca postać mówi, gdyż myślał, że to coś w rodzaju mutacji Rahi, a jednak nie. W końcu odpowiedział, wstając: - Jestem Makuta Radax. Wiem, że pewnie intryguje cię mój wygląd, ale musiałbym poświęcić dużo czasu, aby ci opowiedzieć, dlaczego tak wyglądam. Teraz, jeśli możesz, powiedz mi, kim Ty jesteś i co to za miejsce? - Mój pseudonim brzmi Airwatcher. Jestem Mrocznym Łowcą. Więc ta wyspa, to Odina. - Nie wierzę! - oznajmił makuta. - Tak się składa, że właśnie tu chciałem się dostać i proszę! Czy zaprowadziłbyś mnie do waszego dowódcy, czyli The Shadowed One? - A czego chcesz od niego? - Odpowiedzi na kilka pytań. - Być może pozwolę ci wejść, ale pod jednym warunkiem. - Jakim? - Takim, że zostaniesz członkiem naszej organizacji. A o ile wiem, nie możesz tego zrobić, gdyż każdy Makuta należy do Bractwa Makuty, a... - A ja już tam nie należę. - przerwał Radax. - Jeśli chcesz poznać moją historię, wpuść mnie do Twierdzy. Wówczas opowiem ją także The Shadowed One, a potem chciałbym z nim porozmawiać, i chcę, aby wyjaśnił mi kilka ważnych kwestii. - A skąd mam wiedzieć, czy nie jesteś jakimś oszustem i nie chcesz jedynie ukraść naszego skarbu? - Gdybym chciał go zdobyć, to na pewno nie rozmawiałbym z tobą, tylko bym cię od razu oszołomił i zakradł się do waszej twierdzy. A nie taki jest mój cel. Błagam, wpuść mnie do fortecy! - No dobra. Wpuszczę cię, ale będziesz szedł ze mną. o chwili oboje poszli wzdłuż plaży. Szli w milczeniu, a plaża właściwie wcale się nie zmieniała. W końcu jednak Radax i Airwatcher weszli w głąb wyspy, zagłębiając się w coś w rodzaju kanionu. W końcu Mroczny Łowca przerwał milczenie, stając przy pewnego rodzaju stromego wejścia, z którego można było łatwo spaść. - Teraz czeka cię trudna przeprawa. Będziesz musiał dostać się na szczyt tej góry, ale wcale nie jest to łatwe. gdybym mógł, wziąłbym cię i przeleciał wraz z Tobą nad tym i od razu do fortecy, ale nie będę w stanie cię unieść. Wchodząc, trzymaj się blisko ściany, bo inaczej możesz spaść. Dzięki pazurom uzyskasz lepszą przyczepność. W razie czego będę cię asekurował. Jeśli uda ci się to przejść, będzie to dowód na to, że jesteś godzien dołączyć do Mrocznych Łowców. - A jeśli nie? - Cóż, to nie mój problem. Niezbyt pocieszony tą informacją, Radax postanowił wejść na pobliską półkę skalną, która była zapoczątkowaniem tej drogi. Chwilę później uczepił się pazurami ściany, przybliżył się do niej przednią częścią ciała i zrobił kilka kroków w prawo, dzięki czemu powoli zaczął się zbliżać do szczytu tej góry. Następnie szybko odczepił pazury od ściany i przyczepił nieco dalej, robiąc kolejne kilka kroków do przodu. Powtarzał to wielokrotnie, dzięki czemu coraz bardziej zbliżał się do celu. Airwatcher był w pobliżu niego i cały czas był w gotowości, żeby pomóc Radaxowi. Ale przez długi czas nie musiał tego robić. Minęło dwadzieścia minut, i chociaż Radax był wyczerpany, to wystarczyło, aby wspiął się jeszcze o kilkanaście metrów w górę, żeby już znaleźć się na szczycie. Nagle jednak fragment drogi, na której stał, osunął się. Makuta odczepił się od ściany i zaczął spadać w dół. W tym momencie Airwatcher gwałtownie się zerwał i złapał Radaxa za rękę. Z trudem udawało mu się utrzymywać makutę w powietrzu, a tym bardziej wzlecieć wraz z nim w górę. Radax jednak wpadł na pomysł: - Wiem, co zrobię. Ale będziesz mi musiał pomóc. Postaraj się mnie rozhuśtać, a ja skoczę w stronę ściany i się jej złapę. - Trochę ryzykowne, ale trzeba spróbować. Mroczny Łowca ze wszystkich sił starał się jak najmocniej rozhuśtać makutę. Kiedy Radax poczuł, że jest na tyle dobrze rozhuśtany, żeby puścić rękę Airwatchera i skoczyć, krzyknął: - TERAZ! W tym momencie puścił rękę łowcy, i poleciał w stronę ściany. Zamachnął się mocno rękami i wbił swoje szpony w nią. Po chwili uczepił się także pazurami na stopach, i chociaż miał dobrą przyczepność, zjechał jakieś 10 metrów w dół. Kiedy się zatrzymał, spojrzał się w górę, aby ocenić, jak wysoko się musi wspiąć, żeby dojść na szczyt. Tymczasem Airwatcher podleciał do Radaxa i powiedział: - Nieźle, jak na początek. Jak The Shadowed One się o tym dowie, to jeśli dołączysz do nas, to będzie cię wysyłał na ekstremalne misje. - Wybacz, ale nie chcę przeżywać czegoś takiego drugi raz. - odparł Radax, po wyciągnął szpony lewej ręki i wbił je nieco wyżej. To samo zrobił z drugą ręką i obiema nogami, a więc zaczął się wspinać ku górze. Był zmęczony, ale musiał wytrwać do końca. Ostatecznie wspiął się nieudolnie na płaskowyż, który właśnie był szczytem góry. Airwatcher wylądował obok niego i powiedział: - Dobrze ci poszło, nawet tak dobrze, że według mnie, jesteś gotów dołączyć do nas. - Pomyślę nad tym. - odpowiedział Radax, po czym poszedł przed siebie. Doskonale wiedział, gdzie ma iść. Jakieś kilkadziesiąt metrów przed nim, znajdowała się wielka forteca, która nawet z zewnątrz wydawała się być dobrze zaopatrzona. Po drodze natknął się na wielki plac treningowy. Nie przechodził jednak przez niego, lecz obok. W końcu doszedł przed drzwi fortecy, po czym zatrzymał się, czekając na Airwatchera. Kiedy ten wreszcie go dogonił( tym razem, o dziwo, szedł a nie leciał), zapytał się: - A więc czy jesteś gotów wkroczyć do Twierdzy Mrocznych Łowców? - Jestem. - odpowiedział Radax. Po chwili Airwatcher wzbił się w powietrze i wleciał do fortecy przez coś w rodzaju okna. Radax czekał na niego przez kilka minut, aż nagle spostrzegł, że drzwi do fortecy się otwierają. Kiedy otworzyły się na całą szerokość, Radax powiedział do siebie: - Czas doszukać się odpowiedzi. Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, wszedł do twierdzy. Część 15 Radax zrobił kilka pierwszych kroków w głąb twierdzy i zatrzymał się, gdyż za nim potężne wrota do niej z wielkim hukiem zamknęły się, a makuta spojrzał na nie. Pomyślał, że może właśnie to miał być znak na to, że musi wkroczyć w głąb twierdzy, dzięki czemu pozna odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania. Po chwili odwrócił się i zaczął iść przed siebie. Szedł szerokim korytarzem, zrobionym z czegoś w rodzaju marmuru, w beżowym kolorze, który zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Co gorsza, korytarz był jedynie oświetlony specjalnymi lampami, więc zdawał się być także mroczny, choć dla makuty może to i nawet lepiej. Po drodze było wiele drzwi, prowadzących do różnych pomieszczeń, lecz Radax wiedział, że w żadnym z nich nie będzie TSO. Wiedział, że będzie on w ogromnej komnacie z tronem pośrodku, gdzie także znajduje się skarbiec Mrocznych Łowców. Szedł przez jakieś pół godziny, a korytarz zdawał się nie mieć końca. W pewnym momencie spostrzegł, że co jakiś czas występuje tu i ówdzie zakręt. Postanowił to wykorzystać i skręcić w jeden z nich. Przez jakiś czas podążał tą odnogą, nie wiedząc w ogóle, czy zmierza w dobrym kierunku. Pomyślał zatem, że może co jakiś czas skręcając w inne korytarze, dojdzie w końcu do przywódcy Mrocznych Łowców. Tak też postąpił. Jednak mijało następne pół godziny, a nigdzie nie było widać ogromnych wrót. Ach, może gdyby Airwatcher tu był, od razu by go tam zaprowadził! Jednak owy Łowca, odkąd otworzył mu wrota do fortecy, nie ujawnił już się mu, jak gdyby chciał, aby nowicjusz sam znalazł TSO. Czas jednak płynął, a zdawało się, że Radax już zgubił się w tej twierdzy, bez celu się błąkając. Czsami odnosił wrażenie, że ktoś siłą woli przestawia korytarze tak, aby radax nie dotarł do TSO. Zdesperowany, usiadł pod jednymi z drzwi, a już po chwili zaczął wsłuchiwać się w rozmowę dwóch Mrocznych Łowców, którzy stali po drugiej stronie: - Dlaczego uważasz, że to głupi pomysł? - powiedział jeden z Łowców. - Zamierzasz obalić The Shadowed One, a nawet nie masz pomysłu, jak! - odpowiedział drugi. - W dodatku nawet, gdybyś miał, to nie wiem czy by coś z tego wyszło... - Czemu? - A nie słyszałeś o tym, jak wiele lat temu, jeden z członków Bractwa Makuty został poddany karze w postaci zmutowania, chociaż uciekł i to właśnie dlatego, że planował zdradę? To pytanie uderzyło w Radaxa, jakby worek cegieł rzuconych prosto w jego serce. Przestał się wsłuchiwać w rozmowę Mrocznych Łowców i zaczął się pogrążać w swoich myślach. Czy rzeczywiście opłacało się knuć spisek przeciwko Miserixowi? Czy warte to było w ogóle czegokolwiek? Na pewno nie. Radax poczuł nagle niezmierny żal do tego, co zrobił. Wiedział jednak, że już tego nie odwróci, a także, że już nie zrobi nic, aby naprawić ten błąd. Ale pewna rzecz przyszła mu do głowy: przecież nie zrobił jeszcze nic konkretnego w tym kierunku, może nie licząc jedynie tego, że postarał się zajął Miserixa pewną mało istotną sprawą. Radax zaczął sobie powoli wszystko przypominać. Przecież komuś wyjawił swoje zamiary i w dodatku ten ktoś go zdradził! Ale kto? A tak - Texak, jego rzekomy najlepszy przyjaciel. Radax miał wciąż w pamięci doskonale zachowaną tą chwilę, w której się o tym dowiedział. W tej chwili już wiedział, co robić - musi się zemścić na Texaku. Choć wiedział, że nie przyniesie to jakiegoś szczególnego rezultatu, to czuł, iż tak musi postąpić. Nagle drzwi z dużą siłą uderzyły o jego plecy. Mroczny Łowca, który właśnie zamierzał wyjść, zdziwił się, widząc Radaxa pod drzwiami do swojego pokoju. Makuta po chwili także spojrzał na Mrocznego Łowcę, po czym ten zapytał drugiego: - Spójrz, Subterranean! Czy widziałeś choć raz w swoim życiu coś podobnego? Mroczny Łowca, który zadał to pytanie, nosił pseudonim Dweller. Był niezbyt wysoki, uzbrojony w sztylet i pazury na nogach i dodatkowe ostrza na ramieniu. Po jego spojrzeniu można było domyślić się, że był cwany i podstępny. - Nie. - odpowiedział Subterranean, po chwili zadając kolejne pytanie. - A tak w ogóle to co tutaj to coś robi pod tymi drzwiami w naszej fortecy? Była to znacznie wyższa, uzbrojona po sam czubek głowy istota, której przyszłość wydawała się być dość zaskakująca. Radax patrzał się na niego i Dwellera ze zdziwieniem, po czym wstał i śmiało zapytał: - Wybaczcie, że was niepokoję, ale czy możecie mnie zaprowadzić do Waszego Przywódcy? Mroczni Łowcy spojrzeli po sobie z niedowierzeniem, po czym nagle wybuchnęli śmiechem. Śmiali się przez dobre 15 sekund, zanim cokolwiek udało im się wykrztusić. W końcu Dweller zapytał chichocząc: - TY chcesz dostać się do The Shadowed One? TY, które jesteś nie wiadomo czym? A w ogóle jakim prawem wtargnąłeś...wtargnęło...wtargnąłe...nie ważne kim, lub czym jesteś, ważne jest, co tu robisz. - Po pierwsze: - zaczął oburzony Radax. - skoro tak was bawi mój wygląd, to może powiem, KIM jestem: mam na imię Radax i jestem makutą. A to jak wyglądam, to nie wasza sprawa. Po drugie: dostałem się tu całkiem legalnie, wpuścił mnie Łowca o pseudonimie Airwatcher, a po trzecie: szukam odpowiedzi na kilka pytań. - I chcesz dostać się do The SHadowed One właśnie w tym celu? - zapytał Subterranean. - Dokładnie. Błąkam się tu już... no nawet nie wiem jak długo, więc mam nadzieję, że pomożecie mi dojść do Waszego Przywódcy. - No wiesz, nie wiem jak On zareaguje na obcego. - stwierdził Dweller. - Ale zawsze można spróbować. Nawet jeśli zginiesz, to nic nam po tym. On i Subterranean zachichotali, po czym udali się wraz z Radaxem w jeden z korytarzy. Co prawda szli dość długo, siecią korytarzy, w której łatwo się można było zgubić, a w dodatku po drodze co jakiś czas spotykali innego Mrocznego Łowcę, który dziwił się postacią Radaxa i wypytywał o różne rzeczy. Radax starał się to ignorować, a dwójka Łowców, która mu towarzyszyła, nie wygadywała o nim jakichś wymyślonych rzeczy, gdyż praktycznie nic nie wiedzieli o nim. W końcu dotarli do celu. Stanęli przed wielkimi, żelaznymi wrotami, na których był wyryty symbol głowy jakiejś istoty( a konkretnie TSO) i to w taki sposób, iż miało się wrażenie, że ta głowa patrzy się na każdego, kto stoi przed wrotami. Radax spostrzegł, że w ścianie obok znajdował się duży otwór, w którym było widać sylwetkę jakiejś wysokiej postaci w szarej zbroi. Po chwili Subterranean krzyknął do niej(lub niego): - Otwórz wrota. Mamy tu kandydata na nowego Mrocznego Łowcę. Postać odwróciła się i odeszła. Ale nie daleko, gdyż pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowała, było jedynie stanowiskiem, z którego miała kontrolować otwieranie i zamykanie wrót. Po chwili pociągnęła dźwignię, dzięki której potężne dzrzwi zaczęły się rozwierać. Kiedy ozpostarły się na całą szerokość, Dweller powiedział do Radaxa: - Idź pierwszy. - Czemu ja? Mnie nie zna, a nie wiem, jaka będzie jego reakcja, gdy mnie zobaczy. - My też nie. - odparł Subterranean, po czym zachichotał, a z nim Dweller. Ale po chwili opanował się i rzekł: - A więc idź za nami. Obaj Mroczni Łowcy poszli naprzód, a za nimi poszedł i Radax. Makuta stresował się, gdyż wiele słyszał o TSO, o tym, czego dokonał, a także o tym, co robił z tymi, którzy mu się sprzeciwiali. Bał się także, co zrobi z nim: nie znał go, ale Radax obawiał się, że TSO po prostu go wyeliminuje, pozbawiając życia i nie zawracając sobie głowy. No ale cóż, nie mógł być tego pewien... Kiedy makuta wszedł do komnaty, był zdziwiony jej wystrojeniem. Co prawda ściany były koloru ciemno brązowego i wydawały się być brudne, to jednak rzeczy, które się znajdowały w komnacie, niezwykle zaskoczyły Radaxa. Na samym środku komnaty znajdowało się jeziorko protodermis w kształcie symbolu Trzech Praw. Dalej zaś znajdował się tron, który był przyozdabiany m. in. różnymi wgłębieniami, wzorkami przypominającymi broń itp. Z samego tronu zaś wystawały trzy ostre struktury, przypominające ostrza. Za tronem natomiast znajdował się piedestał, z którego uchodziła ku górze jakaś dziwna energia o zielono-żółtym kolorze. Jeszcze dalej, już w ścianie, znajdowały się drzwi, które prowadziły do skarbca Mrocznych Łowców. W powietrzu unosiła się dziwna mgiełka, która nadawała pomieszczeniu mroczny nastrój. Wprawdzie były tam dwa okna, jednak były wmontowane w taki sposób, aby padały jedynie na jeziorko protodermis. Radax zachwycał się komnatą, lecz nagle sobie coś przypomniał. Mianowicie to, po co tu przybył. I dobrze wiedział, że na tronie, który stoi w tej komnacie, siedzi pewna istota, która teraz była niezmiernie ważna dla Radaxa. Zanim jednak cokolwiek powiedział, odezwał się Dweller: - Wybacz, że zakłócamy Ci spokój, Panie, ale jesteśmy zmuszeni Ci go przerwać, gdyż nadeszła pewna osoba, która pragnie z Tobą rozmawiać. Wtem tron się poruszył i zaczął kręcić się w stronę zgodną z ruchem wskazówek zegara. Cała trójka dostrzegła połyskujące ostrze włóczni, która należała do ich przywódcy. Zanim tron całkowicie obrócił się przodem w ich stronę, Dweller i Subterranean ukłonili się, okazując w ten sposób szacunek wobec TSO i oddając mu cześć. Radax także postanowił to zrobić. W końcu tron się zatrzymał, a wtedy Radax delikatnie uniósł głowę, aby zobaczyć TSO. Dostrzegł jednak tylko zarys jego ciała. Radax poznał jedynie, że trzyma on włócznię, i że z głowy wyrastają mu dwa rogi. Nagle TSO otworzył oczy, które były dostrzegalne nawet w najgłębszym mroku, a to dlatego, że w pewnym sensie świeciły. Radax dostrzegł, że są one koloru ciemnopomarańczowego, po czym Dweller chwycił jego głowę, skierował w dół i szeptem powiedział: - Nie podnoś głowy, dopóki The Shadowed One tak nie rozkaże. - Możecie tak uczynić, Dweller. - odezwał się stanowczy, mocny głos. Był to głos samego TSO. Cała trójka wyprostowała się i ze skupieniem wpatrwała się w stronę, gdzie znajdował się przywódca Mrocznych Łowców. - Rozumiem, że macie jakąś ważną sprawę. A więc powiedzcie, o co wam...zaraz, kim jest ten w środku? - To Radax, Panie. Makuta, który chciał Cię o coś zapytać. - wyjaśnił Dweller. - To znaczy? - Niech sam Ci powie. - tu spojrzał na Radaxa, który początkowo zawahał się cokolwiek powiedzieć, ale w końcu przemówił: - A więc przybyłem tu, żeby dowiedzieć się kilku ważnych, przynajmniej dla mnie, rzeczy. - Wiem. - odparł z uśmiechem na twarzy TSO. - CO!? - zdziwił się Radax. - Oj tak, mój drogi, doskonale wiem kim jesteś i po co tu przybyłeś. Sama Twoja historia mnie zastanawia. - Słyszałeś o mnie? - A jakżeby inaczej... i muszę przyznać, że niezbyt mądrze postąpiłeś, ujawniając swój sekret przyjaciołom... - Teraz to wiem, ale wtedy myślałem, że znajdę w nich poparcie. Teraz pozostało mi już tylko jedno: zemsta. W tym celu muszę z powrotem udać się na Destral, lecz zanim to zrobię, muszę się dowiedzieć kilku rzeczy. - Jakich? - Mianowicie tego, co się zmieniło za czasów, kiedy ja byłem pogrążony we śnie i jak się zmieniło. Chciałbym też wiedzieć, co się stało z moim Bractwem. - Dziwne... chociaż wymierzyli Ci karę, przed którą Ty uciekłeś, a potem Cię uwięzili na Xii, to wciąż jeszcze jesteś w stanie ich nazywać ,,swoim" Bractwem. No ale nie ważne... Wracając do tego, co mówiłeś, no to muszę przyznać, że trochę się zmieniło. - Co konkretnie? - A więc, jeśli chodzi o Twoje Bractwo, to ważne jest to, że stało się złe i obróciło się przeciwko Wielkiemu Duchowi. Nie zgadniesz, kto przejął władzę nad Bractwem... - Przejął? Znaczy, że komuś się udało? Podczas, gdy ja tego nie uczyniłem! - rozzłościł się radax. - Kto tego dokonał? - Teridax. - ON?! Nawet bym go on to nie podejrzewał... był lojalnym porucznikiem Miserixa, ale jednak go zdradził....założę się, że był zainspirowany Moim Planem. - Nie wątpię... - stwierdził TSO. - Lecz na tym się nie skończyło. Planował zdobyć władzę nad Metru Nui, wcielając się w postać Turagi Dume, nakłaniając w ten sposób Matoran, aby chowali się w kapsułach Niki. Zaczął pozbywać się także Toa, lecz, o ile się nie mylę, wciąż tam jacyś są. - I co dalej? - Tego nie wiem. Zamierzam wyruszyć do Metru Nui, aby to sprawdzić. W dodatku Teridax wynajął dwóch Mrocznych Łowców - Nidhikiego i Krekkę, którzy do tej pory nie wrócili... muszę sprawdzić, co się stało... - Hmm... niedługo po tym, jak się obudziłem, zobaczyłem nad Metru Nui dziwny obłok ciemnej energii. Wiesz, co to może znaczyć? - Na pewno ma to jakiś związek z Teridaxem. Ale nie wiem dokładnie, jaki. - No cóż...a jeśli chodzi o resztę? - Przed tym, co Ci powiedziałem, wydarzyło się wiele innych rzeczy. Tu TSO zaczął wymieniać wszystkie ważniejsze wydarzenia z okresu, w którym Radaxbył umieszczony na wyspie Xia i uśpiony. Kiedy skończył, Radax powiedział: - A więc dużo mnie ominęło. - Oj tak, dużo. Ale wracając do Ciebie... jak myślisz, dlaczego nie mogłeś dojść, nawet po tak długim czasie do mojej komnaty? Makuta przez chwilę się zastanowił. Jednak, nie rozumiał, jaki wpływ miał mieć na to TSO. Po chwili odparł: - Nie. - Zacznijmy od tego, że o twojej obecności dowiedziałem się już wtedy, gdy wszedłeś do fortecy. - mówiąc to wstał i zaczął podążać ku Radaxowi. Zatrzymał się dopiero nad jeziorkiem protodermis. Teraz Radax wreszcie zobaczył go w całej swojej okazałości. Była to wysoka postać, z czarno-srebrną zbroją i noszącą w ręku Włócznię Protodermis. Z jego głowy wyrastały dwa, srebrne rogi, a niektóre fragmenty jego pancerze był w żółtym kolorze. Z tyłu natomiast wyrastał mu długi ogon. - Powiedział mi o tobie Airwatcher, który z resztą cię tu doprowadził. - ciągnął TSO. - I postanowiłem sprawdzić, czy, jak powiedziałeś Airwatcherowi, jesteś gotów przystąpić do nas. Ale nie poradziłeś sobie z tym zadaniem, dopiero moi pomagierzy musieli cię tu zaprowadzić. Więc, jeśli chcesz przystąpić do nas, to zapewniam cię, że na pewno tak się nie stanie. - Ta, jasne. - powiedział cicho Radax. - Coś ty powiedział?! - zapytał TSO, podnosząc swój ton. - Śmiesz lekceważyć mnie, chociaż w dodatku nie jesteś Mrocznym Łowcą? Po tych słowach TSO zaczął się zbliżać wielkimi krokami w stronę Radaxa. Oczywiście nie wszedł do protodermis, lecz sprytnie łaził po tych miejscach jeziorka, które były suche, swoimi żółtymi stopami. Kiedy się zbliżał, Dweller i Subterranean cofnęli się, w przeciwieństwie do Radaxa, który, choć bał się w duchu, postanowił zostać w miejscu. Po kilku sekundach TSO stanął przed nim i powiedział spokojnie: - Tacy jak ty nie przeżywają długo na tej wyspie. Uwierz mi, już wielu podobnych do ciebie zginęło, i to z mojej ręki. A więc przemyśl to, co powiedziałeś. Radax zaczął się zastanawiać. Teraz jego sytuacja nie była zbyt ciekawa, gdyż nie miał przyjaciół, a nawet żadnych sojuszników. Więc może właśnie Mroczni Łowcy mogą się okazać jego jedyną nadzieją. - Wiesz, przemyślałem to, i uważam, że nie powinienem z Tobą się sprzeczać, gdyż to właśnie Ty możesz być moją jedyną deską ratunku. - Niech zgadnę... chcesz z nami się sprzymierzyć, aby zemścić się na wrogach? - zapytał TSO. - Nie inaczej. - A więc możesz na nas liczyć. Weź to. - rzekł The Shadowed One, podając mu jakieś dziwne urządzenie. - Kiedy będziesz potrzebował pomocy, użyj tego echolokacyjnego odbiornika, który, wysyłając fale dźwiękowe, wykrywa Mrocznych Łowców w pobliżu. Dzięki temu, jeżeli ktoś z Nas będzie w okolicy, możesz się z nim skontaktować i wówczas ci pomoże. A teraz, skoro już poznałeś odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, idź tam, gdzie uważasz, że powinieneś iść. - Dobrze. - odparł Radax. - A więc żegnam Cię, The Shadowed One i życzę, abyś od teraz odnosił same sukcesy w zdobywaniu nowych wysp i tak dalej. - A ja Tobie życzę powodzenia, Radaxie. - odpowiedział TSO. - A, i jeszcze jedno: udaj się na Plażę Nidhiki, bo tam czasami mogą się znajdować jakieś łodzie, a jedną z nich możesz popłynąć tam, gdzie chcesz. Po tych słowach Radax odwrócił się i wraz z Dwellerem i Subterraneanem udał się w stronę wyjścia. Potem przeszli siecią korytarzy, aż w końcu doszli do wyjścia z twierdzy. Kiedy zostały otwarte, Radax rzekł do swoich towarzyszy: - Mam do Was prośbę: przekażcie TSO, że jestem mu bardzo wdzięczny za pomoc, gdyż zapomniałem tego zrobić tam w komnacie, a Wam życzę powodzenia w misjach. - A my Tobie powodzenia w osiągnięciu celu. - powiedział Dweller. Po chwili Radax odwrócił się i wyszedł z twierdzy. Dwaj Łowcy pomachali mu jedynie, chociaż on tego nie widział, po czym wrota do fortecy zostały zamknięte. Zaczęło już się zciemniać, a Makuta przechodził wzdłuż pola treningowego Mrocznych Łowców, potem zaś natrafił na stromy klif. Niestety miał tylko jedno wyjście: zejść po nim, używając swoich pazurów. Odwrócił się więc, trochę cofnął i zaczął schodzić. Kiedy przyczepił się pazurami i szponami, domyślił się, że to zejście zajmie mu bardzo długo. Zajęło mu mniej więcej tyle, ile wchodził, a kiedy wreszcie stanął na pewnym gruncie, był bardzo uradowany. Zgodnie ze słowami TSO udał się potem przez kanion na Plażę Nidhiki, czyli miejsce, skąd rozpoczął swoją wyprawę po Odinie. A kiedy tam dotarł, zaczął iść wzdłuż niej, szukając jakiejkolwiek łodzi. W końcu dotarł do dużej, ostrej skały, o którą mogła się rozbić nie jedna łódź. I rzeczywiście: znalazł tam kilka zdruzgotanych łodzi. Ale po kilku minutach został mile zaskoczony: jedna jedyna łódź była w nienaruszonym stanie. Jakby była przeznaczona specjalnie dla niego. W ciągu kolejnych kilku minut zaciągnął ją do morza, po czym zaczął się zastanawiać, dokąd popłynąć. Musiał popłynąć do miejsca, gdzie znalazłby kolejnych sojuszników. Na pewno miał już po swojej stronie Mrocznych Łowców. Ale to nie wystarczyło: musiał mieć ich więcej. Nagle przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl: być może na Metru Nui znajdą się jakieś istoty, które będą chciały pomóc Radaxowi? Cóż, nie można było tego stwierdzić. Makuta jednak przypomniał sobie pewien ciekawy sen z czasów przeszłości, w którym to właśnie zginął, zabity przez wściekłe Rahi. Mimo to, postanowił zignorować ten Sen sądząc, że nie każdy sen musi się urzeczywistnić i zdecydował właśnie tam popłynąć, licząc na jakieś wsparcie. Ale nie wiedział, jaka przygoda go tam czeka... Część 16 Radax wiedział, że nie dotrze tak szybko do Metru Nui, lecz nie spieszyło mu się tak bardzo. Wręcz przeciwnie: im więcej czasu mijało, tym bardziej utwierdzał innych Makuta w przekonaniu, że wciąż znajduje się na Xii. A nie była to jedyna wyspa, na jaką natknął się podczas wyprawy na Metru Nui. Gdzieś w oddali widział wyspę, o której kiedyś mówił jego był towarzysz, Kirdix. Była to Stelt. Radax nigdy na niej nie przebywał, lecz nigdy, w tym także teraz, nie miał zamiaru. Tutaj jednak zaczął się zastanawiać: co się stało z Kirdixem? Czy zwyczajnie zginął w toni morza protodermis, czy jednak los go oszczędził, i Vortixx został odszukany przez kogoś? Makuta tego nie wiedział i już nigdy miał się o tym nie dowiedzieć. Tymczasem postanowił skupić się na swojej wyprawie i dotrzeć do celu. Po drodze natknął się na inne wyspy, w tym dwie, leżące bezpośrednio na północ od Odiny. Makuta nie wiedział, kto zamieszkuje te wyspy, ani co się na nich znajduje, jednak postanowił nie tracić czasu na ich badanie. Płynął dalej, aż w końcu nastała noc, a Radax miał problem z utrzymaniem kursu, gdyż na morzu zaczęły pojawiać się, choć co prawda nie wysokie, fale. Jednak morze było dość spokojne, więc Radax nie musiał się zbytnio martwić. Do tego stopnia był spokojny, że postanowił się zdrzemnąć. Ale ta drzemka przerodziła się w dłuższy sen. Kiedy Makuta się obudził, był w pobliżu brzegu jakiejś wyspy. Nie była to jednak Xia, którą jego łódź minęła podczas jego snu. Radax rozpoznał to po klimacie wyspy. Przypomniał sobie słowa Kirdixa, kiedy spotkał go pierwszy raz: Owszem. Przecież widać, że ten obłok nie znajduje się nad Karzahni, a wiadomo, że dalej na północny zachód jest Metru Nui. Oznaczało to, że znajduje się mniej więcej na północny zachód od Xii, ale skoro jeszcze nie dotarł do Metru Nui, oznacza to, że znajduje się na wyspie leżącą pomiędzy Xią i Metru Nui. Był w pobliżu wyspy Karzahni. Była to mityczna kraina, w której mieszkała równie mityczna istota, w której istnienie wątpiło wiele osób - Karzahni. Radax jednak nie zamierzał zatrzymywać się na tej wyspie, więc nawet nie dobijał do brzegu, tylko płynął dalej na północny zachód, zgonie ze słowami Kirdixa. Po trzech godzinach płynięcia przez morze w końcu zobaczył wyspę, do której zamierzał dopłynąć. Radax rozszerzył oczy, aby się upewnić, czy to, co widzi, jest prawdziwe. Pomyślał, że może z tej jego nadziei na jej znalezienie, zaczął śnić na jawie. Ale się mylił. Bo była to właśnie ta wyspa, na której oczekiwał znaleźć nowych sojuszników. Było to Metru Nui. Radax nie był wbrew pozorom zdziwiony dla tego, że w ogóle znalazł wyspę. W rzeczywistości coś innego go uderzało. Nad Metru Nui ciągle wisiały ciemne chmury, jakby mroczna moc, którą Radax nie dawno widział, zawładnęła Metru Nui. No ale cóż, jego nie interesował stan Metru Nui. Interesowało go tylko to, żeby znaleźć sojuszników, którzy mogli by mu pomóc zemścić się na wrogach. Nie sposób było opisać zdziwienie Radaxa, kiedy dopłynął do Le-Metru i wkroczył w głąb niego. Po pierwsze uderzył go fakt, że Le-Metru, a także zapewne cała reszta Metru Nui jest poważnie uszkodzona. Wiele budynków było zniszczonych, a w dodatku niemal wszędzie biegały różnego rodzaju Rahi. Drugą rzeczą, która dziwiła Radaxa, to to, że niemal wszędzie była sieć o jasno-zielonym kolorze. W powietrzu z kolei unosiła się szaro-zielona mgiełka, która sprawiała wrażenie, jakby wśród niej czaiły się jakieś okrutne istoty. Makutę zastanawiało to, dlaczego Metru Nui jest w takim stanie i co je tak sponiewierało. Domyślał się jedynie, że ma to jakiś związek z Teridaxem, który jeszcze 14 00 lat temu wydawał się być dobrym kumplem. Ale Radax zrozumiał, że Teridax tylko czekał na taką okazję, aby samemu wcielić swój plan uśpienia Mata Nui i zawładnięcia światem w życie. nie rozumiał jednak, w jaki sposób sprowadził Metru Nui do takiego stanu. Wiedział natomiast, skąd wzięły się sieci, które spowijały całe miasto. Oczywiście, jak mógł nie wiedzieć! Przecież to Visoraki, które stanowiły część armii Bractwa Makuty. A więc Bractwo, które obróciło się przeciwko Wielkiemu Duchowi, najechało na Metru Nui armią Visoraków? A więc Teridax dokonał wszelkich starań, aby Jego Plan się powiódł. Ale gdzie jest teraz? - zastanowił się Radax. - I gdzie się podziali Matoranie? Po chwili przypomniał sobie to, co mówił TSO o Matoranach. Konkretnie, że byli zmuszani przez Teridaxa do chowania się w kapsułach Niki. I to właśnie dlatego Metru Nui było tak opustoszałe. Ale teraz pzostała jeszcze kwestia Teridaxa: gdzie teraz przebywa. Radax dobrze wiedział, że najważniejszym obiektem w całym Metru Nui jest Koloseum, a więc to może właśnie tam przebywa owy Makuta? Radax postanowił nie czekać dłużej i to sprawdzić. Spacerując sobie wzdłuż niewielkiego strumyka, rozglądał się wokoło, widząc jedynie same zgliszcza. Od czasu do czasu biegł koło niego jakiś Rahi. Idąc już jakieś dwie godziny, postanowił odpocząć i usiąść. Po chwili zaczął rozmyślać nad wieloma sprawami. Przez głowę przechodziły mu przeróżne myśli. Zaczął się zastanawiać między innymi nad tym, dlaczego w ogóle postanowił wcielać swój Plan Zdrady w życie i obracać się przeciwko Miserixowi, zamiast zwyczajnie pozostać posłusznym członkiem Bractwa Makuty? Przecież to właśnie przez to musi znosić to wszystko, co teraz. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to wyłącznie przez siebie musi znosić taki los. Ale teraz było za późno i już nie mógł tego odwrócić. To była przeszłość, o której chciał zapomnieć, lecz nie był w stanie. Radax siedział tak pogrążony w zadumie, kiedy nagle coś usłyszał. To był jakiś ruch, najwyraźniej jakaś istota, która uciekła ze strachu. No ale cóż, będąc w tej formie, Radax jest w stanie wystraszyć nie jedną istotę. Nagle jednak przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl: może to nie jest jakieś zwyczajne Rahi, tylko ktoś go śledził? A uciekł dlatego, bo pomyślał, że Radax właśnie miał się odwrócić? Makuta postanowił to sprawdzić. Wstał i odwrócił się, widząc przed sobą niewielki krzew, który w tej mgle przypominał jakieś rozłożyste Rahi. Po chwili poszedł przed siebie. Szedł kilkanaście minut, wzdłuż śladów istoty, która mogła właśnie przed nim uciekać, po czym stanął przed dość sporych rozmiarów dziurą w ścianie jakiegoś budynku. Po jej drugiej stronie było widać tylko ciemność, więc Radax początkowo zastanawiał się, czy wejść, czy nie, ale ostatecznie uznał, że nawet jeśli zostanie zabity przez jakieś Rahi, to i tak nikt po nim nie zapłacze, nikt go nie będzie żałował. Ale kiedy przeszedł na drugą stronę, nic się na niego nie rzuciło. Pomyślał jednak, że coś mogło zaczaić się w dalszej części budynku, ale mimo to postanowił iść. Być może to właśnie tutaj kryje się ta postać, która go śledziła. Makuta szedł przez całkowicie ciemny tunel i nagle coś usłyszał. Jakby szept jakichś dwóch istot, które porozumiewały się między sobą. Słyszał dokładnie, z której strony dobiegają owe głosy i zaczął iść w ich stronę. W tym celu musiał dojść do końca korytarza, po czym iść w jedną z dwóch odnóg. Odgłosy dobiegały od tej lewej, także więc w tą lewą skręcił. I nagle zauważył , że jakieś 20 metrów przed nim idą dwie wysokie postacie, a jedna z nich trzyma w ręku lampę. Radax po ich wyglądzie domyślił się, że są to Toa. Jeden z nich miał czarno-szarą zbroję, jego głowa była w żółtym kolorze, a na rękach posiadał srebrne pazury. Z pewnością był to Toa Ziemi. Drugi zaś miał czerwono-czarną zbroję, i trzymał w prawej ręce podwójny płomienny pazur, który przypominał coś w rodzaju rozpalnika. W drugiej natomiast trzymał ostrz, które przypominało ostrza na głowie Tahtoraka. Radaxowi jednak coś przeszkadzało w wyglądzie Toa. Nie byli oni zbyt zgrabnej postury, a wyglądem przypominali Rahi. Najwyraźniej byli przemienieni w Toa Hordika. Makuta wiedział, że to normalne, kiedy Visoraki wstrzykną swój jad do tętnic Toa. Pod jego wpływem ci herosi przemieniają się w pół-bestie. Radax nie wiedział jednak, czy można wyleczyć się z tego jadu. I nie interesowało go to, bo wpadł na pewien pomysł. Jeśli przeciągnie na swoją stronę tych dwóch Toa, to może uda mu się ich przeciągnąć więcej? Wówczas zyskał by mnóstwo pomagierów, aby nie tylko zemścić się na dawnych wrogach, lecz także opanować Detral, bo teraz właśnie taki cel wyznaczył sobie Radax. Co ciekawe, w przypadku tych dwóch Toa ich przemiana w Hordika mogłaby wyjść na jego korzyść. Wiedział, że jeśli zmusi ich do przejścia na swoją stronę, aby zaczęli popełniać podstępne czyny, obudzi się w nich tzw. instynkt Hordika, dzięki któremu Toa będą myśleli tylko o samych złych rzeczach. Ale Radax nie miał pewności, czy tak się stanie. Uznał, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli na początek porwie jednego z nich i przekona go do przejścia na mroczną stronę. Nie czekał więc dłużej: postanowił się po cichu wspiąć na sam sufit korytarza. Starał się jak najciszej, a jednocześnie jak najdokładniej wbijać pazury, po to, aby nie odpadł żaden fragment ściany, czy sufitu. Dzięki temu nie zwracał na siebie uwagi Toa. Kiedy wreszcie dotarł na sufit, zaczął ostrożnie iść wzdłuż niego. Chociaż jego głowa była teraz mniej więcej w ukośnej pozycji, a w dodatku wisiał nogami do góry, to jednak dość sprawnie ,,szedł" wzdłuż sufitu. Po kilku minutach ostrożnego, delikatnego i cichego podążania za Toa, postanowił w końcu zawisnąć jedynie na przednich kończynach i zawisnąć całkowicie głową w dół, lecz tylko chwilowo. Chciał w tym czasie złapać Toa i szybko z nim umknąć. Kiedy Radax rozpoczynał swoją akcję Toa rozmawiali o tym, co się im przydarzyło: - Wiesz, ale mimo wszystko nie potrzebnie przybyliśmy na tą wyspę. - powiedział Toa Ognia. - Przecież straciliśmy naszych przyjaciół, zaś sami zostaliśmy zmienieni w Toa Hordika. A kto wie, co jeszcze nam się przydarzy. - Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam. - uznał Toa Ziemi. - A jeśli chodzi o Hordika, to najbardziej wnerwia mnie nasz wygląd. Spójrz, jak ja wyglądam! Toa Ognia przyjrzał się swojemu przyjacielowi, po czym rzekł: - Za bardzo na siebie narzekasz. Nie wyglądasz źle, a szczerze ci powiem, że nawet trochę lepiej niż jak byłeś zwykłym Toa. - Dzięki. Ale i tak nigdy nie zniosę swojego wyglądu. Przez krótką chwilę Toa szli w milczeniu. A Radax wykorzystał tą okazję. Delikatnie puścił się rękoma sufitu, po czym szybko chwycił Toa Ziemi za gardło i przymknął mu usta. Przyciągnął go także szybko do siebie, a Toa Ognia zaczął mówić: - Powinienem wracać na Południowy Kontynent. To mój dom, a ja stałem się Toa właśnie po to, by go chronić. A ty skąd pochodzisz? Lecz już nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Więc spytał jeszcze raz: - Ej, słyszysz mnie, skąd pochodzisz? Emm...Orlak? Po chwili zorientował się, że nie słychać kroków jego przyjaciela, ani żadnych innych oznak życia. Postanowił się zatem odwrócić. I bardzo się zdziwił: po Toa Ziemi nie było żadnych śladów. Zrozpaczony Toa Ognia zaczął wykrzykiwać jego imię, ale bez skutecznie. Nawet nie miał pojęcia, co się niedługo stanie z jego przyjacielem. Część 17 Radax w tym czasie sprytnie, co tu znaczy szybko, lecz dokładnie i cicho, oddalał się od miejsca, gdzie przebywał Toa Ognia. Trzymając pod pachą Toa Ziemi, zatykając mu usta jednym z pazurów, podążał wzdłuż sufitu korytarza, starając się o to, by zostać nie usłyszanym, dzięki czemu nie byłby śledzony, a wówczas miałby więcej czasu, aby przekonać owego Toa do współpracy. Minęło kilkanaście minut, a chociaż Radax był już znacznie poza zasięgiem Toa Ognia, to i tak zszedł na ziemię dopiero, kiedy dotarł do wyjścia z budynku. Kiedy tak się stało, wyszedł, po czym skierował się w prawą stronę i zaczął biec przed siebie, cały czas trzymając pod pachą Toa. Po drodze Makuta natknął się na Keeleraka, który najwyraźniej zwyczajnie patrolował okolicę, a nagłe śmignięcie przed nim jakiejś istoty bardzo go dziwiło. Długo się jeszcze patrzał za Radaxem, który biegnąc, jednocześnie szukał kryjówki, w której mógłby się schronić, i do której nie mógłby wejść żaden Visorak. Kiedy takową spostrzegł, natychmiast rzucił się w bok, po czym stoczył się do jej wnętrza. Jednocześnie Toa Ziemi mocno uderzył o podłoże, co spowodowało, że stracił przytomność. Tymczasem Radax wtoczył się już do samego środka jaskini. - Świetnie, mógłbym tu zostać do końca życia. No ale cóż, nie mogę go zmarnować, tak więc nie będę tu długo. - powiedział Radax do Toa Ziemi, po czym zapytał: - A ty? Ale Toa nie odpowiedział. Był nieprzytomny, a Radax dopiero teraz to spostrzegł. Postanowił więc usadowić go pod ścianą, po czym zaczął szukać czegoś w rodzaju liny, aby związać nią Toa, by ten nie mógł uciec. Znalazł jedynie rozpiętą między ścianą a podłożem jedną nić Visoraka, która jednak była na tyle gruba i mocna, że dobrze nadawała się do związania kogoś. Po chwili Radax podszedł do nieprzytomnego herosa, położył go na ziemi i zaczął oplątywać. Wraz z oplątywaniem obracał także jego ciało. Kiedy skończył, ułożył Toa w pozycji siedzącej mniej więcej na środku jaskini i postanowił poczekać, aż się obudzi. Dopiero kilkanaście minut później Toa otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę widział nieco rozmazany widok, lecz mrugnął kilka razy i zaczął widzieć dobrze. W tym momencie zauważył stojącego przed nim Radaxa, który patrzał się na niego jak na jakąś cenną rzecz. Po chwili zaczął wypytywać go: - Emm..kim jesteś? I co ja tutaj robię? Gdzie jest Virik? - Teraz nie musisz się o niego martwić. - odpowiedział Radax. - A jeśli chodzi o mnie, to jestem osobą, której będziesz bardzo potrzebny. Jestem Makutą, który miał bardzo nieszczęśliwe życie, lecz nie tylko przez siebie, lecz także przez swojego niegdyś najlepszego przyjaciela, który mnie zdradził. Teraz muszę się zemścić i powrócić na swoją dawną wyspę, ale najpierw muszę znaleźć parę osób, które będą mi w stanie pomóc. A wśród nich możesz być i Ty. - Niby dlaczego miałbym przejść na twoją stronę? - zapytał Toa. - Masz w swoich planach złe czyny, których żaden Toa się nie może dopuścić. - Heh, Toa... niczym się nie różnią od Matoran, no może tym, że są trochę wyżsi i uważają, że mają jaki,s ważny cel do spełnienia... - Bo to prawda! Nie zostałem Toa po to, aby się tym chwalić, ale po to, aby wykonać jakiś istotny cel, ważne zadanie, którego nie byłby w stanie wykonać nikt inny. - Taa.... a pomyśl, czy wiesz tak naprawdę, jakie zadanie masz wypełnić? To pytanie dało Toa do myślenia. Choć nie raz się nad tym zastanawiał, dobrze wiedział, że wciąż nie zna swojego przeznaczenia. Nie wie, jakie zadanie do wypełnienia powierzył mu Wielki Duch. Odpowiedział więc Radaxowi ze smutkiem: - Nie. Szczerze mówiąc nie raz myślałem, dlaczego zostałem Toa. Przecież nie raz narażałem innych na pewną śmierć, a nawet w końcu zginęli, i to z resztą przeze mnie, moi najlepsi przyjaciele. Sam już nie wiem.... - A więc właśnie: nie masz pojęcia, jakie jest twoje przeznaczenie. A może właśnie jest nim to, że zamiast bronić Matoran lub coś w tym rodzaju, musisz obrócić się przeciwko nim. Przestać o nich dbać i zacząć myśleć tylko o własnych sukcesach... - NIE! Na pewno nie! Nigdy nie byłem samolubny, nigdy nie porzuciłem kogoś, gdy był w potrzebie! - A ja właśnie taki byłem. - powiedział z westchnieniem Radax. Przez chwilę stał w milczeniu, patrząc się w ziemię, ale po chwili rzekł: - Mnie to doprowadziło do zguby, ale Ciebie być może nie spotka taki los. - Na pewno nie spotka, jeśli się taki nie stanę. - Ale może właśnie to jest twoim przeznaczeniem! - krzyknął Radax. - Nie będziesz mi wmawiał, jakie jest moje przeznaczenie! - krzyknął Toa. Makuta już tracił cierpliwość. Postanowił więc zacząć od czegoś innego, co pomoże mu sprzymierzyć się z Toa. Zaczął więc od rzeczy, którą w pewnością napotyka każdy z nas. Zrobił to ze spokojnym tonem: - A nie pomyślałeś, że rozwiąże to wszystkie Twoje problemy? W tym momencie Toa ze zdziwieniem spojrzał się na Radaxa. Zaczął się zastanawiać. Przecież już tyle przeszedł: opuszczenie swojej ojczyzny i najlepszych przyjaciół, potem poznanie nowych i przeżywanie przygód z nimi, a w końcu ich strata, a na koniec bezcelowe błąkanie się po Metru Nui. Już od dłuższego czasu zaprząta sobie tym głowę. A więc może wspięcie się na najwyższe szczeble władzy i osiągnięcie jej pozwolą mu o nich zapomnieć? Lecz co do tego nie miał pewności. A także co do jeszcze jednej rzeczy. - Cóż, może i masz rację... ale skąd mam wiedzieć, że posiadanie władzy da mi satysfakcję, jaką miałem podczas przebywania z... - A kto powiedział, że masz być zły? - przerwał Radax, który nie chciał dopuścić Toa do wymówienia słowa ,,przyjaciele", gdyż kojarzyło mu się ze zdradą i oszustwem. Przynajmniej od teraz już nie chciał go słyszeć. Po zadaniu retorycznego pytania, kontynuował: - Przecież podporządkowywanie sobie innych, oraz podbijanie nowych lądów wcale nie musi być złe. - Zależy dla kogo. - No tak, ale... może zacznę tak: na pewno wiele razy zdarzało się, że musiałeś komuś ulegać, wykonywać jego polecenia itp. - Oj tak, często tak miałem. A zwłaszcza denerwowała mnie pod tym względem jedna osoba. - Kto? - Virik, mój przyjaciel, który mi towarzyszył do momentu, kiedy mnie porwałeś. - I co on takiego robił? - Był przywódcą drużyny, więc często kazał nam wykonać jakieś czynności. Mało tego, nie raz nie liczył się z naszym zdaniem. I moim także. Mnie często zlecał wykonanie najtrudniejszych rzeczy, jako, że byłem jego najlepszym kompanem i dlatego uważał, że tylko ja mogę dane rzeczy robić. - No właśnie... a przecież w każdej chwili może byc dokładnie na odwrót... możesz się zemścić... - Ciągle ta zemsta chodzi ci po głowie... a ja także ją odczuwam. Nagle Toa zamarł. Poczuł, że coś budzi się w nim, w jego wnętrzu zachodzi proces, którego nie umiał wytłumaczyć. Chwila skupienia... i nagle koniec. Wszystko to trwało jedną krótką chwilę. Toa poczuł się jakby przeżył coś niesamowitego, czuł się jak nowonarodzony. W jednej chwili zrozumiał, że przyjaźń i jedność jest zbyteczna. Nie czuł już w sobie pokory i tego, że trzeba pomagać innym. Czuł już tylko dwie rzeczy: zemstę i nienawiść do innych. - Hej Toa, co się z tobą dzieje? - zapytał Radax. - Przechodzę na tą ciemną stronę... i twoją także... - odpowiedział Toa. Po chwili dodał: - Trzeba znaleźć Virika... i go ZABIĆ! Radax aż nie mógł uwierzyć. Cieszył się, że jego Toa jest juz dokładnie taki, jaki chciał, żeby był. Teraz można juz było zacząć zawierać sojusze z innymi Toa, ale tylko, jeśli będą zatruci jadem Hordika. Jednak na razie makuta musiał dać Toa Ziemi pole do popisu: chciał zabić swojego niegdyś najlepszego przyjaciela, więc tak będzie mógł uczynić... Tymczasem w Ta-Metru, Toa Hordika Ognia o imieniu Virik podążał wzdłuż zniszczonej części Wielkiego Pieca. Był całkiem sam, bez swojego przyjaciela, który znikł w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Szedł przed siebie kompletnie bez celu, nawet nie zastanawiając się, gdzie iść dalej. Stracił już wszystkich przyjaciół, był zmieniony z Toa Hordika, a do tego nie znał swojego prawdziwego przeznaczenia. Był pogrążony w smutnych myślach, gdyż uważa, że strata bliskich przyjaciół była spowodowana wyłącznie przez niego. Uważał, że skoro wciąż do niczego nie doszedł, to znaczy, że już i tak nic nie osiągnie i nie ma po co żyć. Nie miał w dodatku pojęcia, że jego życie może się wkrótce skończyć. Doszedł w końcu na coś w rodzaju półki, która była zwieńczeniem drogi, którą podążał. Usiadł i zaczął myśleć. Nawet nie wiedział, że w odległości 15 metrów od niego patrzą się na niego z ukrycia Radax i jego dawny przyjaciel, Orlak. Siedzieli za fragmentem ściany, który odpadł, i czekali na odpowiedni moment. A takowy w końcu się nadarzył. - Na co czekasz, wyskakuj i zrób z nim, co trzeba! - szepnął Radax. Nagle i zupełnie niespodziewanie dla Virika, Orlak wyskoczył w górę, po czym wylądował tuż przez Toa Ognia. - Orlak, a więc jednak nic ci się nie stało! - zawołał z radością Virik, który już miał rzucić się w uścisk przyjacielowi. Ale Toa Ziemi nie miał takiego zamiaru. Wręcz przeciwnie... był nastawiony całkowicie wrogo w stosunku do Virika. - Teraz troszczysz się o mnie, jak o swojego najlepszego przyjaciela... - powiedział początkowo spokojnie Orlak, po czym podniósł ton głosu: - a na co dzień traktujesz mnie, jak służącego!! - To nieprawda! - zaprzeczył Virik. - Zawsze cię lubiłem, ale nigdy nie zamierzałem zrobić z ciebie sługi. A jeśli tak się działo... to przepraszam. Dwa ostatnie słowa powiedział jak gdyby z błaganiem, a także kiedy je wypowiadał, nieco sciszył swój głos. Początkowo Orlak z poważnej miny zrobił jakby zdziwioną, gdyż faktycznie był zdziwiony, lecz już po chwili spojrzał się wrogo na Toa przed sobą, po czym uderzył go w twarz. Virik padł na ziemię, a po chwili, ocierając swój policzek, spojrzał się na Orlaka. - Mówisz to, bo teraz boisz się mnie! - mówił z cały czas podniesionym tonem Toa Ziemi. - igdy nie liczyłeś się z moim zdaniem, zawsze sądziłeś, że twoje jest słuszne.... - w tym momencie sciszył głos, po czym dodał: - a nigdy nie było. Lecz po chwili Orlaka ogarnęła wściekłość. Władał nim teraz instynkt Hordika, który kazał mu zabić przyjaciela. - NIGDY, ROZUMIESZ!? NIGDY!!! Virik tymczasem odczołgiwał się nieco od Orlaka, który zbliżał się do niego i wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz na niego rzucić. Postanowił coś dodać do słów swojego przyjaciela: - Tak, wiem!!! Myślałem, że dowódca jest najważniejszy! Myślałem, że każdy musi robić to, co on sobie zażyczy! Ale myliłem się! I to z resztą doprowadziło mnie, ciebie oraz resztę naszej drużyny do zguby! - NO WŁAŚNIE! - nie przestawał krzyczeć Orlak. - PRZEZ CIEBIE STAŁO SIĘ TO WSZYSTKO, A JA MUSZĘ TERAZ ZNOSIĆ SWÓJ WSTRĘTNY WYGLĄD!!! TO WSZYSTKO PRZEZ CIEBIE! - Co się z tobą stało? - zapytał ze spokojnym głosem Virik. - ZROZUMIAŁEM, ŻE PRZYJAŹŃ NIE ISTNIEJE: TO ZWYKŁE OSZUSTWO, A WYKORZYSTUJĄC JĄ WIELU PODPORZĄDKOWUJE SOBIE INNYCH I DĄŻY DO WŁADZY! A WŚRÓD TYCH OSÓB JESTEŚ TY! W tym momencie Orlak uniósł swoje pazury w górę, zamachnął się, lecz zanim zdołał je wbić w Virika, ten odturlał się na bok. Po chwili wstał i powiedział: - Wiem, że tego już się nie da odwrócić, lecz każdy popełnia błędy i czasem wyciąga z nich jakieś wnioski! Lecz Toa Ziemi go nie słuchał. Patrzał się na niego gniewnie przez cały czas, zaś kiedy Virik skończył mówić, znów się na niego rzucił. Toa Ognia zrobił kolejny unik, a wykorzystując chwilę, zapalił swwoje płomienne pazury, ktore u niego były połączone w jeden miecz, po czym jeszcze dodał: - Trudno Orlak, nie dajesz mi wyboru. Skoro nie chcesz mnie zrozumieć, a na dodatek jeszcze mnie chcesz zabić, to będziemy musieli walczyć! Wtedy obaj rzucili się na siebie i rozpoczęli trwającą kilka minut walkę. Radax tymczasem przyglądał się wszystkiemu z bezpiecznej odległości. Nigdy nie miał okazji zobaczyć czegoś takiego, więc przyglądał się temu z niezwykłym skupieniem. Odczuwał jakby rozkosz, kiedy patrzał na walczących Toa. Ich nienawiść wobec siebie, chęć zemsty jednego wobec drugiego; to wszystko wręcz wzbudzało w nim jakby podniecenie i zachwyt. Nawet nie miał ochoty przerywać tej walki( w jego planach miał także i tego Toa przekonać do przejścia na swoją stronę, lecz widząc tą walkę, nawet postanowił doczekać jej końca i zrezygnować z tego Toa jako swojego sojusznika). Lecz nagle stało się coś, co zmusiło Makutę do działania. W pewnym momencie walki Virik gwałtownie popchnął Orlaka. Toa Ziemi stracił równowagę i zleciał z półki. Wydawało mu się, że to jego koniec, lecz nagle poczuł, że ktoś go łapie za nogę... a tym ktoś był sam Virik. Przez chwilę Orlak patrzał się w lawę pod nim, ale po chwili podniósł głowę, spoglądając w oczy Virika. Toa Ognia z dość dziwną miną patrzał się na Orlaka: wyglądała tak, jakby Virik chciał przekonać Orlaka do czegoś, ale jednocześnie był nieco smutny. Toa Ziemi jednak coś zrozumiał: jego przyjaciel jest w stanie zrobić wszystko, żeby tylko ocalić mu życie. I wówczas poczuł coś dziwnego: jakby coś w nim się tłumiło, jakby jakiś dziwny duch wychodził z jego ciała i porzuca go, szukając kogos, kto mu w pełni ulegnie. Zrozumiał także, że pomagania innym i przyjaźń to najważniejsze wartości. Lecz zrozumiał to za późno... Radax chwilę później wyczuł, co się święci, i postanowił interweniować. Wyskoczył z kryjówki, niszcząc jej fragment, po czym rzucił się w stronę Virika. Toa Ognia zdołał jedynie obrócić głowę, aby zorientować się, o co chodzi. Kiedy makuta dobiegł do Virika, zamachnął się i z całej siły kopnął go. Ten momentalnie stracił równowagę, wyleciał naprzód, i tak razem z Orlakiem zaczął spadać w dół. Radax sięgnął jeszcze ręką po Orlaka, ale nie udało mu się go chwycić. Niewielkie milimetry dzieliło go od ocalenia życia Orlakowi. Niestety, jego noga była poza zasięgiem ręki makuty. Radax patrzał potem przez chwilę, jak Toa lecą prosto we wrzącą lawę. VIrik jednak tam nie wpadł: udało mu się chwycić coś w rodzaju drążka, który wystawał ze ściany. Chciał jeszcze złapać Orlaka, lecz nie był w stanie. Toa Ziemi usłyszał od niego jedynie: - ORLAAAAAK!!! I chwilę później był koniec. Koniec Orlaka. Wpadł bowiem do lawy, która już chwilę potem go pochłonęła. Nawet nie zdążył krzyknąć, a już nie było po nim śladu. Lawa potem jedynie jeszcze trochę falowała, po czym uspokoiła się. Virik tymczasem ze zrozpaczoną miną spojrzał się w miejsce, gdzie wpadł Orlak. Nie był w stanie uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Stracił ostatniego towarzysza z drużyny! I to z jego winy.... Radax także patrzał się w to miejsce. Po chwili wyprostował się i spojrzał gdzieś w bok. Następnie jeszcze raz spojrzał w dół, i potem jeszcze na Virika. Kilka chwili później obrócił się i odszedł. Tak po prostu. Bez jakiejś szczególnej reakcji. Bez słowa. Część 18 Radax szedł przez Ta-Metru. rozmyślając nad tym, co się nie dawno wydarzyło. Był z jednej strony zaskoczony, zaś z drugiej był załamany. nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Choć z drugiej strony była to częściowo jego wina. Może lepiej było zostawić tych Toa, nawet jeśli znów mieliby być po jednej stronie? Wówczas żyliby obaj, a tak, to jeden z nich stracił życie. Makuta jednak coś wywnioskował: - Ach, przecież to tylko Toa... nawet jakbym nie wiadomo jak się starał, to i tak nigdy by tamten nie przeszedł na moją stronę na zawsze... bo na nieszczęście zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto go z powrotem nawróci na, powiedzmy, ,,dobrą" ścieżkę. Wiedział, że w Toa na pewno nie znajdzie sojuszników. I postanowił już ich nie szukać w nikim innym: uznał, że to już czas, w którym triumfalnie(bądź nie) powróci na wyspę Destral. Jeśli nawet nie stanie się przywódcą Bractwa Makuty, to pragnął uczynić jedno: zemstę. Pragnął tego bardziej, niż nawet władzy nad całym Południowym Kontynentem. Czuł, jakby to była jego powinność, jego przeznaczenie. Lecz tu rodzi się pewne pytanie: czy aby na pewno? Czy może jednak nie znalazł go jeszcze, podobnie jak tamten Toa i wciąż musi go szukać? Makuta jednak nie zważał teraz na przeznaczenie. Chciał jedynie osiągnąć cel, który postawił sobie. W tym celu jednak musiał dotrzeć na Destral, jego rodzimą wyspę. Ale żeby tam dotrzeć, potrzebował jakiegoś porządnego środka transportu( nie byle łódź). I nagle wpadł na pomysł: może zamiast używać maszyny, lepiej wykorzystać zwierzę? To był dość dobry pomysł, ale pytanie brzmiało: jakie? Odpowiedź była prosta: te skrzydlate Rahi, które przypominały nasze ziemskie orły, czyli Nivawk. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, Radax zatrzymał się przy czymś w rodzaju wieży i spojrzał w górę. O dziwo, widział tam kilka Nivawk'ów , które uciekały przed Jadowitymi Lotnikami, współpracującymi z hordami Visoraków. Dla makuty wychodziło to na dobre: uciekający Nivawk z pewnością poleciałby daleko, a więc Radax nie musiałby go do niczego zmuszać. Radax gwałtownie wskoczył na ścianę przed sobą, po czym z niezwykłą sprawnością i szybkością zaczął się wspinać ku górze. Po paru minutach był już u samego szczytu, kiedy nagle rzucił się na niego jeden z Jadowitych Lotników. Makuta nie miał jednak z nim problemu: uderzył go swoją łapą, po czym ten zaczął spadać. Kiedy po paru chwilach wylądował na ziemi, był już martwy. Wszedł w końcu na szczyt, po czym chwycił się nogi jednego z Nivawk'ów. Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności poleciał on na południe, ku uciesze Radaxa. Jeden z Jadowitych Lotników postanowił podążyć za nim. Nivawk przyspieszył, a chwilę później Lotnik strzelił swoim Rhotuka, lecz niecelnie. Nagle Nivawk zorientował się, że leci wprost w ścianę jakiegoś gmachu. Lecz nie skręcił od razu: poczekał do chwili, aż był jedynie kilka metrów od ściany, po czym gwałtownie skręcił. Lotnik kapnął się zbyt późno - i czołowo zderzył się ze ścianą. Oczywiście nie był w stanie tego przeżyć. Dla Radaxa i Nivawk'a była to jednak bardzo dobra wiadomość, gdyż teraz mieli spokój. Radax, trzymając się za jego nogę, leciał z nim w stronę Morza Protodermis, aby w końcu opuścić Metru Nui i skierować się na Destral. Część 19 Radax przelatując nad Srebrnym Morzem zastanawiał się, co będzie dalej. A konkretnie: co się stanie, kiedy dotrze na Destral? Jak zareagują na jego przybycie inni Makuta? Czy uda mu się zemścić i zabić Texaka? Czy zdoła przekonać do siebie członków Bractwa, i obejmie przywództwo nad nimi? Jeżeli wszystko by poszło po jego myśli, to może nawet posunąć się dalej... a mianowicie do powtórnej próby zawładnięcia nad całym Wszechświatem Matoran. Jednak jego wcielenie w życie przeszkadzało to, że już Teridax próbował zdobyć taką władzę. Częściowo mu się to udało, ale jednak jeszcze tego Planu nie wykonał. Makuta jednak nie mógł mieć pewności, jak potoczą się jego dalsze losy. Lecąc nad wzburzonymi wodami Morza, nie mógł przeczuwać nic... a tym bardziej tego najgorszego... Lecz w końcu dotarł do miejsca, którego jednocześnie i nienawidził, i na którym pragnął się znaleźć. Po pierwsze: nienawidził tego miejsca za to, że mieszkają tu inni Makuta, przez których musiał uciec daleko stąd, a także Texak, który go wydał i poprzez to zdradził. Po drugie: pragnął dotrzeć na tą wyspę dlatego, że nareszcie może się zemścić na swoim niegdyś najlepszym przyjacielu, a poza tym może spróbować wykonać Plan, który ułożył już dawno temu. Nivawk chciał lecieć jeszcze dalej, ale Makuta pociągnął go w dół, co spowodowało, że Rahi postanowił obniżyć swój lot. Po chwili zrozumiał, że Radax chciał tutaj wylądować, więc ptak, zgodnie z jego życzeniem, zniżył pułap maksymalnie, tak, aby Makuta mógł postawić swoje stopy na ziemi. Kiedy tak się stało, puścił Rahi, a ten poleciał przed siebie, zamierzając wylecieć poza granice wyspy. Tymczasem Radax stał w miejscu, przyglądając się wielkiej fortecy w oddali. Doskonale wiedział, że to forteca Bractwa, do którego niegdyś należał. Na myśl o tym, zaczął się zastanawiać. Rozmyślał o przeszłości, o dawnych czasach, spędzonych w Bractwie. Z drugiej strony jednak pomyślał, co się wydarzy w niedalekiej przyszłości(już za niedługo). Miał bardzo mieszane uczucia, kiedy stał teraz na skalnym podłożu: nie wiedział, co robić. Czy się wycofać, czy iść dalej? Jakby tak się zastanowić, to przecież on już nie ma dokąd wracać. Zostało mu tylko jedno: iść na przód. Tak więc zrobił pierwsze kroki na przód. Stawiał je stanowczo i bez chwili zastanowienia. Wiedział, co robi i co ma zrobić. Z każdym krokiem zbliżał się do twierdzy, nie zastanawiając się już, co go tam spotka. Szedł zgodnie z tym, co mówiło mu przeznaczenie(przynajmniej tak twierdził). Po 15 minutach był już tylko kilkanaście metrów od twierdzy, i nagle coś zrozumiał: przecież nie wpuszczą go od tak sobie do twierdzy. Postanowił zatem, że wejdzie tą samą drogą, co kiedyś uciekł, czyli przez szyb wentylacyjny. A zatem skręcił i podążył w lewą stronę zamku. Kiedy doszedł do krańca ściany i znów skręcił, doszedł do jego wschodniego boku. Poszedł jeszcze trochę dalej, tak, aby być centralnie na środku ściany, po czym nieco oddalił sie, aby zobaczyć, gdzie jest ten szyb. Nawet jeśli go nie będzie, to i tak zawsze się znajdzie jakiś otwór. A takowego Radax właśnie szukał. Wystarczyłoby, aby był odpowiednio duży , a wówczas Makuta nie miał by problemu z wtargnięciem do fortecy. Radax popatrzał przez chwilę i spostrzegł otwór, i jednak do szybu wentylacyjnego. Był jednak na wysokości kilkunastu metrów, więc Radax miał trochę wspinaczki. Nie był to dla niego problem: podszedł do ściany, po czym skoczył na nią i wbił się pazurami. Sprytnie wspiął się, odczepiając pazury i wpinając je wyżej. tak w końcu dotarł do otworu. Makuta wcisnął się w niego, po czym zaczął z ostrożnością, aby zapobiec zaklinowaniu, a także w miarę po cichu, przemieszczać się w kanale. Nie miał zbyt ciekawych widoków: jedynie aluminiowe, błyszczące ścianki, o kolorze srebrnym, które ciągnęły się przez wiele metrów. jeżeli natomiast chodzi o przeciskanie się, to trzeba przyznać, że szło mu całkiem nieźle(może dlatego, że już raz właśnie tak wyszedł z twierdzy). W ciągu minuty udało mu się przejść około 10 metrów. Tak w końcu w ciągu 30 minut dotarł do wyjścia z szybu. Pierwsze, co zobaczył, kiedy tam dotarł, to krata, która blokowała możliwość wejścia komukolwiek. Radaxa jednak nie to interesowało. Chciał zobaczyć to, co znajdowało się po drugiej stronie, czyli Komnatę, niegdyś należącą do Miserixa, teraz do Teridaxa. Zatem zapuścił swój wzrok poza kratę, i przyglądał się wszystkiemu, co się działo po drugiej stronie. W samej sali nic się nie zmieniło od czasów, kiedy Radax był tu po raz ostatni. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o rezydentów, to było tam mnóstwo Makuta, co oznacza, że odbywało się tam teraz zgromadzenie Bractwa Makuty. Jednak zebrania nie prowadził nikt konkretny. Co jakiś czas odzywali się rózni Makuta, którzy chcieli wyrazić swoje zdanie na dany temat. A mianowicie był to temat Teridaxa i jego rządów. Radax nie wsłuchiwał się szczególnie w to, co mówili inni Makuta. Zastanawiał się, co teraz zrobić. Czy ostrymi pazurami przeciąć kraty i gwałtownie wyskoczyć, czy może nagle znienacka zniszczyć kratę i ujawnić się reszcie Bractwa, nie schodząc na dół? Ostatecznie wybrał to drugie. Tak więc złożył pięść i już się zamachnął. Zanim uderzył w kraty, ułożył sobie w głowie to, co miał powiedzieć innym Makuta. I nagle... Makuta stojący w sali usłyszeli gwałtowny dźwięk łamanej stali. A także coś w rodzaju trzasku. Spojrzeli w stronę, skąd dobiegał dźwięk. Mianowicie był to szyb wentylacyjny. Kilka fragmentów zniszczonej kraty spadało jeszcze na posadzkę. Nagle jakaś istota wyskoczyła z szybu. Odrywając się od jego dolnej ścianki, zrobiła salto, a w powietrzu zaczęła robić kolejne, do czasu, aż nie wylądowała. Zanim wylądowała, kilku Makuta odsunęło się od miejsca, na które spadała. Powstała zatem niewielka, w miarę okrągła strefa. Po chwili istota wylądowała na posadzce. Uderzając z dużą siłą nogami o nią, wywołała huk i zrobiła głęboko na 0,3 metra dziurę. W powietrze uniosły się tumany kurzu i pyłu. Wszyscy Makuta stali w milczeniu, patrząc w to miejsce. Kiedy pył opadł, mocno się zdziwili. W miejscu wylądowania siedziała z pochyloną w dół głową istota, przypominająca Rahi. Miała zieloną głowę, a raczej coś, co ja okrywało. Jej tułów i nogi miały czarno-szarą barwę, ręce były niebiesko-srebrne. Na końcu rąk i nog miała pazury i szpony. Wszyscy na sali skądś kojarzyli ta postać, jakby ją gdzieś widzieli. Nagle któryś z nich krzyknął: - To Radax! Ten, który kiedyś został skazany przez Miserixa, ale uciekł! On wrócił! - Istotnie. - powiedział Radax, wstając. Choć wszyscy na sali byli zdziwieni, tylko dwóch z nich miało mieszane uczucia. A byli to Makuta, ktorzy niegdyś tak bardzo byli zaprzyjaźnieni z Radaxem: byli to Bidik i Texak. Ten pierwszy postanowił wyjść na przód i zapytać się: - Myśleliśmy, że cały czas jesteś na Xii. A w ogóle dlaczego tu wróciłeś? - DLACZEGO?! - krzyknął Radax, odwracając się w stronę Bidika. - Żeby dać Wam coś do zrozumienia! - Konkretnie? - zapytał jakiś Makuta z tłumu. - To, że nie potrafiliście Mnie zrozumieć! - Radax zaczął mówić o sobie tak, jakby teraz i zawsze to on był najważniejszy. - Chciałem objąć władzę nad Bractwem i nad wszystkimi istotami w naszym świecie! Chciałem obalić Wielkiego Ducha po to, byśmy to właśnie My, rozumiecie - nie Ja, ale także Wy - stali się władcami świata! Chciałem Wam przynieść zysk z czerpania władzy i dać Wam do zrozumienia, że to właśnie my powinniśmy rządzić Wszechświatem Matoran, a nie jakiś tam Mata Nui. Mieli byśmy wszystko, co KAŻDY z Was by sobie zażyczył, ale Wy byliście przeciwni! - Bo wtedy myśleliśmy, że powinniśmy jedynie służyć Mata Nui'emu, a nie go obalać! - stwierdził Bidik. - Lecz i tak.. - I tak w końcu ktoś go obalił! - krzyczał Radax. - A kto? TERIDAX! Zgodziliście się na jego Plan, a na Mój NIE! I chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego?! - Bo kiedy już drugi raz ktoś w Bractwie zechciał obalić Mata Nui i przestawił swój Plan, to uznaliśmy, że nie będziemy już tylko posłusznymi twórcami Rahi, lecz kimś bardziej znaczącym! - krzyknął kolejny Makuta z tłumu. - I to dlatego przystaliście na jego propozycję, a nie na Moją?! - Nam jej w ogóle nie przedstawiłeś, od tego trzeba zacząć. - powiedział gładko Bidik. Nagle Radax zarzucił głową w jego stronę, warcząc niczym prawdziwy zwierz. Bidik lekko się przestaraszył po czym zaniemówił. Zaś sam Radax był zdziwiony, że jest w stanie coś takiego zrobić. Po chwili zaczął krzyczeć: - JESTEŚCIE ZWYCZAJNYMI, TĘPYMI RAHI, KTÓRE TYLKO KIERUJĄ SIĘ NIE ROZUMEM, LECZ DECYZJĄ INNYCH!!! JESTEŚCIE JAK MARIONETKI, KTÓRE... - I ty się dziwisz, że nie masz przyjaciół? - przerwał mu Texak, który wyszedł z tłumu, stając obok Bidika. To pytanie spowodowało, że Radax gwałtownie przestał wykrzykiwać swoje zdanie o innych Makuta i przez chwilę stał jak wryty i patrzał się przed siebie. Nie lubił słowa ,,przyjaciele", lecz już nie chodziło tutaj o to. radax znieruchomiał z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze: niespodziewanie przypomniało mu się, że to właśnie przez ten swój Plan stracił wszystkich przyjaciół. Choć z drugiej strony wszystko mogłoby się dobrze skończyć, gdyby nie to, że Texak wydał go Miserixowi, a także zdrzdził jego plan i zamiary. I z tego rodzi się drugi powód, przez który Radax znieruchomiał. Chodziło o to, że w końcu miał okazję go zobaczyć, a poprzez to również mógł dokonać na nim zemsty za to, co zrobił mu dawno temu. Po kilku chwilach Radax odwrócił się w stronę Texaka i przez chwilę się na niego patrzał. Texak także był wpatrzony w Radaxa. Chciał się przekonać, co ten zrobi. Czy pogodzi się z tym, że on go kiedyś wydał? Czy może jednak z przyjemnością go zabije. Jednak Radax wybrał to drugie. Przez kilka sekund Radax mrużył oczy. A to dlatego, że powoli zaczęła w nim wzbierać cała wściekłość i nienawiść. Nagle rzucił się na Texaka z rozpostartymi rękoma. Zrobił to tak szybko, że ten nawet nie zdołał w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować. Przez kilka chwil lecieli w powietrzu, a przez ten czas kolejni Makuta usuwali się z drogi. W końcu uderzyli(a właściwie Texak uderzył) o posadzkę, po czym jechali jeszcze po niej przez kilka sekund. Kiedy się zatrzymali, Radax złapał skrzydła Texaka i zaczął krzyczeć: - I JAK SIĘ CZUJESZ, KIEDY TO TERAZ CIEBIE TAK KTOŚ TRZYMA ZA SKRZYDŁA I BĘDZIE CIĘ ZARAZ CHCIAŁ UKARAĆ, CO?! - Posłuchaj Radax, wiem, że ... - zaczął Texak, ale Radax przerwał mu: - NICZEGO NIE BĘDĘ SŁUCHAŁ! JUŻ DOŚĆ SIĘ NACIERPIAŁEM, WYSŁUCHUJĄC TEGO, CO MÓWI MISERIX! A CIEBIE TYM BARDZIEJ NIE BĘDĘ SŁUCHAŁ! TO TY TERAZ WYSŁUCHASZ MNIE! - Wiem, że chodzi ci o to, że cię wydałem, ale to już przeszłość i trzeba o tym zapomnieć! - ZAPOMNIEĆ?! NIGDY NIE ZAPOMNĘ TEGO, CO MI ZROBIŁEŚ! NAJPIERW ZGADZAŁEŚ SIĘ Z MOIM PLANEM, A POTEM PODSTĘPNIE MNIE OSZUKAŁEŚ! - Chciałem, aby Nasze Bractwo nie miało żadnych problemów i nie zmieniało tego świata w swoje królestwo. - Twoje chęci na nic się nie zdały. - powiedział Radax, tym razem spokojnie. - I tak Wasze Bractwo obróciło się przeciwko Wielkiemu Duchowi! A teraz, Texak, Ja powróciłem, i nie przepuszczę okazji, aby zemścić się za to, co kiedyś się stało. Po chwili Radax uniósł swoją pięść, ale zanim uderzył nią w głowę Texaka, ten zrobił to pierwszy. Radax przewrócił się do tyłu, upadając na plecy, a texak wykorzystał to i wstał. Radax po chwili odzyskał przytomność i także wstał. Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, rzucił się na Texaka, ktory natychmiast rozwinął skrzydła i wzbił się w powietrze. Zaczął w powietrzu zataczać koła, aby zdezorientować Radaxa, który cały czas czekał na odpowiedni moment, aby wyskoczyć w górę i dobrać się do Texaka. Ten moment w końcu nadszedł. Makuta z Kanohi Turakra wyskoczył w powietrze zanim Texak doleciał w to samo miejsce. I wówczas kiedy tam doleciał, nie był w stanie uniknąć potężnego ciosu za strony Radaxa. Siła uderzenia była tak silna, że mało tego, że Texak został odrzucony do tyłu, to jeszcze potem leciał przez kilka sekund w takim samym poziomie. Ale to nie był jeszcze koniec cierpień makuty z Kanohi Krakin. Po chwili uderzył on potężnie w ścianę, przebijając ją na wylot. Siła odrzutu dziłała cały czas, więc Texak leciał dalej i przebijał kolejne ściany. Za każdym razem, kiedy przebijał ścianę, jęczał z bólu. W końcu dotarł do ostatniej. Z trzaskiem przebił ją, po czym leciał w powietrzu przez kilka chwil. Przez te kilka chwil zdawało mu się, że umiera. Ale tak nie było. Uświadomił to sobie, kiedy, upadając, uderzył plecami o skałę. Wzbił się na chwilę w powietrze i znów uderzył(lecz tym razem w podłoże) klatką piersiową. Za sekundę znów się wzniósł, po czym uderzył po raz kolejny plecami, robiąc niewielkie salto w tył i lądując brzuchem do dołu, tracąc przytomność. Tymczasem Radax cały czas biegł za ,,lecącym" Texakiem. Kiedy dotarł do dziury w murze, przez którą można było wyjść na zewnątrz, wyskoczył do góry, najwyżej, jak tylko umiał. Natomiast Texak odzyskiwał powoli przytomność. Kiedy otworzył oczy, zaczął w głowie słyszeć dziwne odgłosy: raz jakaś osoba mówiła, raz słyszał bicie serca, a raz swoje własne myśli. A myślał teraz tylko o jednej rzeczy: żeby w jakiś sposób pozbyć się Radaxa. Oczywiście taki, żeby był w miarę mało bolesny. I wówczas przestał mieć korek w uszach i zaczął słyszeć dźwięki z zewnątrz. Wśród dźwięków burzy i odgłosów spadających kropel deszczu, usłyszał także krzyk, brzmiący jak bojowy. po chwili uniósł głowę i zobaczył Radaxa z rękami złożonymi w jedną wielką pięść, spadającego prosto na niego. Zanim Radax uderzył swoimi pięściami w Texaka, ten zdołał odepchnąć się od ziemi i odturlikać na bok. Kiedy Radax z dużym hukiem uderzył w skaliste podłoże, znów zrobił krater, a w powietrze wyleciały odłamki skał. Kiedy wszystko się uspokoiło, Radax wstał, obrócił się do Texaka i zaczął krzyczeć, idąc w jego stronę: - TAK TEXAK, TO TWOJE OSTATNIE CHWILE ŻYCIA! NARESZCIE NADSZEDŁ TEN DZIEŃ! DZIEŃ TWOJEJ ZGUBY!! - Posłuchaj! Nie chciałem tak naprawdę, abyś ty ucierpiał! - krzyczał Texak. - Chciałem jedynie, aby Nasze Bractwo było... - TO JUŻ NIE MA ZNACZENIA! W KAŻDYM RAZIE ZDRADZIŁEŚ SWOJEGO PRZYJACIELA I MAŁO CO NIE PRZYPŁACIŁ TEGO ŻYCIEM! Wykrzykując to, Radax z nerwów uderzył w niewielki skalny słup stojący obok. Ten momentalnie złamał się w pół, a w dodatku ta górna połowa została odrzucona w tył, a potem roztrzaskała się na mniejsze kawałki. - A czy coś jeszcze ma dla ciebie znaczenie? - zapytał Texak. - TAK! ZEMSTA!! To mówiąc, chwycił odłamek skalny i rzucił nim w Texaka. Texak jednak zrobił unik, zaś potem Radax rzucił się na niego. Ale skrzydlaty makuta odskoczył w tył. Serce waliło mu jak młotem. Przez następne kilkadziesiąt sekund musiał unikać kamieni, które rzucał w niego Radax. Jednak Makuta z Kanohi Turakra coraz bardziej się do niego zbliżał. W końcu był na tyle blisko, aby zacząć już zadawać ciosy rękoma i nogami. Cały czas jednak Texak ich unikał. Do momentu, kiedy nie stanął na samym krańcu klifu, na którym toczyła się walka. W tym momencie spojrzał się w dół, po czym z powrotem zwrócił uwagę na Radaxa. A on właśnie w tej samej chwili wymierzył w niego swoją pięść. Wystrzelił ją na przód, ale w ostatniej chwili zwolnił ścisk w dłoni, przez co jego pazury ostatecznie spocznęły na obu bokach szyi Texaka. Chwilę później zacisnął je na niej, a po chwili uniósł Texaka do góry. W tym samym momencie nad Destral strzelił potężny piorun, a także słychać było przerażający grzmot. Texak szamotał się, złapał łapę Radaxa obiema rękami, probując się wyrwać, lecz nic nie pomagało. Po chwili Makuta z czerwonymi oczami zaczął mówić: - Ach, nawet nie wiesz jak długo czekałem na tę chwilę! Nareszcie moje przeznaczenie się wypełni! i zabiję tego, który mnie zdradził! - Zabiłbyś przyjaciela? To pytanie, zadane przez Texaka, spowodowało, że Radax przez chwilę przestał myśleć o zemście. Zaczął myśleć o czymś zupełnie innym. Mianowicie przypomniał mu się ten trening, na którym on sam zadał to pytanie, choć nie była to walka na śmierć i życie. Ale teraz było zupełnie inaczej. Zarówno pod tym względem, jak i pod jeszcze jednym. Radax tym razem nie był ofiarą, a zwycięzcą, a przynajmniej przyszłym zwycięzcą. I teraz chodziło tu o coś zupełnie innego. W tamtej chwili oni dwaj byli najlepszymi kumplami. Teraz natomiast byli wrogami, a przynajmniej Radax wobec Texaka. Radax zdał sobie teraz sprawę, że z jednej strony jest to wina Texaka, to z drugiej strony także jego. I chociaż teraz to zrozumiał, nie puścił Texaka. teraz już było za późno. Spojrzał się na niego gniewnie, po czym jeszcze mocniej uścisnął jego szyję ostrymi pazurami. Potem zaczął mówić: - Kiedyś bym tak nie zrobił! LECZ TERAZ ZROBIĘ, ZA TO, ŻE MUSIAŁEM ZNOSIĆ TAKI ŻYWOT! Zresztą, nie mam już nic do stracenia. Podczas tych słów Texak spostrzegł, że ktoś stoi za Radaxem. Jego przymrużone oczy, ściśnięte przez okropny ból, nie pozwalały mu jednak dostrzec tej postaci. - Za chwilę zadam ci ostateczny cios, a potem wrócę do fortecy i zmuszę innych, aby... Nagle Radax zamarł. W tej samej chwili słychać było coś w rodzaju trzasku, a także pewien metaliczny dźwięk. Oczy Radaxa w pewnym sensie zbladły, zaś on cały zesztywniał. Chwilę później uścisk jego dłoni się zwolnił, wypuszczając Texaka, który zdążył się jeszcze chwycić skrawka skały, zanim spadł w dół. Zaś Radax przez chwilę myślał o czymś. A właściwie o wielu rzeczach, bo teraz przez głowę przechodziło mu tysiące myśli. Wszystkie jego przemyślenia, a także wszystkie słowa, które usłyszał. Teraz zdawał sobie z czegoś sprawę: być może to ostatnie chwile jego życia. Cóż, nawet nie wiedział, że słowa, które jeszcze przed chwilą wypowiedział, były już jego ostatnimi słowami. Po chwili upadł na kolana. Jego twarz była już jednak kamienna. Nie pokazywała żadnego odczucia, ani emocji. Chwilę potem Radax stracił przytomność, zamknął oczy, a jego przednia część ciała zaczęła się pochylać do przodu. W końcu uderzyła o skałę, zaś sam Radax zaczął spadać. Ale w ostatniej chwili jakaś istota wyciągnęła po niego rękę i chwyciła go. A był to nikt inny, jak sam Texak. Makuta przez chwilę patrzył się na przyjaciela, który teraz był juz w zasadzie bezbronny. Ale nie był martwy. Texak czuł puls w jego nogach, wywołany gwałtownym uderzeniem w plecy, a więc zrozumiał, że żyje. Po chwili spojrzał się w górę. aby zobaczyć, kto wybawił go z opresji. Ujrzał istotę o nietoperzowatym kształcie, niosącym czarną maskę i dzierżącym ogromne pazury. Texak poznał ją. Był to Bidik. - Dzięki za ratunek. - powiedział po chwili. - Ale myślę, że trochę zbyt mocno go potraktowałeś. - Nie miałem wyjścia. - uznał Bidik. - Musiałem ratować przyjaciela. A tak w ogole, to po co go jeszcze trzymasz? - Wiem, czemu się dziwisz. Chociaż tyle z nim przeszedłem, to wciąż nie zapomniałem ,że to mój przyjaciel. - Przecież on cię chciał zabić! Z resztą: nie wiem, czy kogoś, kto wyrządził tyle złego, można jeszcze utrzymywać przy życiu. W mgnieniu oka Texak rozpatrzył te słowa. Istotnie: Radax wyrządził wiele złego, miał też jeszcze inne złe plany. Zdając sobie sprawę, że teraz to on go trzyma, oraz, że życie Radaxa leży teraz w jego rękach, pomyślał chwilę. I nagle zrozumiał, że chociaż rzeczywiście był to jego przyjaciel, to jednak nie zasługuje na to, aby go ratować. I nagle zwolnił uścisk w swojej dłoni. Poczuł, jak zrzuca z siebie duży balast. A nieprzytomny Radax zaczął w tym czasie spadać. Jego ciało obracało się w powietrzu, robiło salta itp. Lecz po kilkunastu sekundach spadania uderzyło o ostre skały, znajdujące się tuż nad wodą. Jego ciało natychmiast przerwało się na pół, a te dwie połowy z kolei na kilka mniejszych fragmentów. Wszędzie rozbryzgiwała zielono-czarna energia, która nie utrzymała się w jednym skupisku, gdyż Radax był nieprzytomny. Rozerwała się na wiele mniejszych chmurek, ktore ostatecznie się rozeszły. Do morza tymczasem wpadł jednak dość duży kawał jego ciała. Po chwili wynurzył się i jak się okazało była to część jego tułowia z połową ręki. Texak patrzył na ten straszny widok, ale rozumiał, że tak musiało być. Tymczasem Bidik wyciągnął do niego pazur. Texak poczuł lekki podmuch powietrza i spojrzał się na Bidika. Ten uśmiechnął się do niego. Texak odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym podał rękę. Po chwili stanął już na pewnym gruncie. Stał naprzeciwko Bidika, który teraz był jakby szczęśliwy z tego, co dokonał Texak. Z kolei Texak czuł, że już zrzucił z siebie pewien ciężar. Pewien obowiązek. A raczej krzywdę, którą wyrządził Radaxowi. Czuł jednak także, że pozbywając się go, zrzucił z siebie tą winę, która ciążyła na nim od dawna. Po chwili powiedział do Bidika: - Teraz już przynajmniej wiem, co oznacza dla mnie prawdziwa przyjaźń. Bidik uśmiechnął się, zaś po chwili obaj, mimo burzliwej pogody w dość dobrych nastrojach, wrócili do fortecy, aby opowiedzieć innym o tym, co jeszcze przed chwilą miało miejsce. KONIEC Postacie *Radax *Texak *Bidik *Miserix *Antroz *Teridax *Mutran *Kirdix *Girdrik i Ultin *Spiriah *Krika *Voporak *Rahkshi Snu *Airwatcher *Dweller *Subterranean *The Shadowed One *Toa Ognia *Toa Ziemi(Orlak) *Roodaka(Wspomniana)